Quédate conmigo
by Stony RS
Summary: STONY. IRONFROST.
1. Chapter 1

Ambas manos intentaban inútilmente protegerse de la helada nocturna, era imposible, el verdadero frío procedía desde su interior. Dejo salir un suspiro en una nube de vaho, la nieve comenzaba a abundar y pronto caminar sin ninguna precaución supondría un peligro, a él no le importaba, hace varios meses que había sentido que simplemente existía, era como si solo aquellos miserables y siempre escondidos minutos que aquel hombre le brindaba fuesen el único momento de vida.

Hacía todo por no llegar a la conocida torre sin embargo la ventisca incrementaba cada vez más, no quería a la fuerza nacional aérea buscándolo, pretendía pasar desapercibido. Entro de mala gana y de puntillas al edificio.

"Steve ¿Dónde has estado? Con este clima no deberías andar solo en la calle"

Maldita sea, no podía pasar desapercibido jamás. La voz tan familiar de su mejor amigo lo hizo sentir un ligero temblor agónico, forzó una sonrisa.

"Ya no soy un niño Bucks" dijo intentando sonar gentil pero al mismo tiempo cortante, quería irse a su cuarto, cerrar la puerta con seguro y ahogar todos los patéticos recuerdos en alguna especie de llanto sin lágrimas, el arrepentimiento se convertía en la soga suicida de cada madrugada.

"Bucky tiene razón Steve"

Esa voz.

Esa maldita voz.

Steve mantuvo la mirada clavada en el piso, no podía permitirse a sí mismo levantar la mirada y traicionar todos el esfuerzo, todo el trabajo que le había costado mantenerse al margen de él, tragó difícilmente aún con la mirada en el piso, no podía retroceder, volver a encontrar esos ojos castaños y derretirse ante él. Era tan débil, tan patético.

"Tony tiene razón Steve" La manera en que su amigo pronunciaba aquel nombre le hervía la sangre, lo hacía son una seguridad, con una tranquilidad tan estúpida, como si aquel hombre representara algo de eso, como si fuese un nombre tomado tan a la ligera para pronunciarlo dócilmente.

"¿Steve?" De nuevo esa maldita voz.

No podía, no podía encararlo…

Levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules rotos se fundieron en la mirada castaña imponente, era indómita y desbordaba cinismo, tragó difícilmente.

"No soy un niño ¿Sí?" dijo lo último a regañadientes y desesperadamente busco las escaleras, subió a su cuarto.

Bucky dio un paso hacia el frente y Tony lo tomó del brazo.

"No tiene caso" dijo con una sonrisa angustiada y contempló en los ojos oceánicos de Bucky una agobiante preocupación

"Últimamente ha estado tan extraño, ni siquiera le interesa platicar conmigo"

"Eso no es tu culpa"

"No, pero es mi amigo, y me interesa todo lo que le pase. He intentado acercarme a él miles de veces, es inútil"

"Yo lo haré" Tony dijo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, sin embargo sus ojos chispaban peligro, Bucky ingenuamente sonrió.

"¿Harías eso por mí?"

"Sin problema alguno"

"Eres el mejor ¿Lo sabías?"

"Me lo han dicho" El ingeniero contesto engreído y Bucky torció los ojos, plantó un suave beso en los labios del mayor.

"Volveré en un mes, no más"

"Si no iré por ti, y lo sabes" Tony dijo sonriente y Bucky asintió.

"¿Steve?" Tony preguntó cordialmente mientras empujaba la puerta de su habitación, Steve vestía solo boxers y estaba sentado con ambas piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, un libro abierto en sus muslos.

"¿Tony?" preguntó casi en un aliento, la manera en que el Capitán pronunciaba su nombre siempre iba cargada de una intensidad inexplicable.

El mayor no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hasta él, Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta, una nausea volcar su estómago y un sonrojo involuntario encendió sus mejillas, no pudo objetarse ni pronunciar otra palabra, las manos firmes de Tony lo sujetaban por el cuello y su aliento rozaba peligrosamente su cuello.

Steve quería decir algo, siempre quería detenerlo, empujarlo, gritarle que era un idiota, que no podía restregarle de frente todos los días la relación que mantenía publica y formalmente con Bucky (su mejor amigo para colmo) y venir en las noches de misiones o que Bucks no estuviera y besarlo, tocarlo con una gentileza que lo hacían ingenuamente pensar que al ingeniero le importaba, quería golpearlo, gritarle a todo pulmón, "¡¿Qué no te das puta cuenta de que te amo?!¡¿De qué me tienes a tus pies?!"

Cada vez que esta situación comenzaba el ímpetu de su mente era incontrolable, sin embargo siempre sucedía lo mismo, Steve levantaría la mirada y encontraría esos ojos castaños que ante todos eran hostiles, y ante él… a él lo contemplaba con una dulzura que podía jurar que jamás había visto en su mirada.

Esa mirada era tan dócil, tan entregada, y esa sonrisa tan sincera eran su condena. Cuando esto sucedía era como si sus demonios cesaran y sus ojos se entrecerraban mientras sus labios se entreabrían, y sentía un cálido beso, se tragaba sus palabras al sentir unas manos firmes sosteniéndolo.

Entonces Steve recorría su cuerpo sobre la cama otorgándole un espacio a aquel hombre, y estúpidamente cerraba los ojos y abría el corazón, agudizando sus sentidos, enfermizamente complaciendo cualquier acción que el ingeniero deseara.

Besaba sus labios y a veces deseaba tanto morder su cuello, sin embargo no podía, no podía dejar marcas sobre un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, cuando entre el placer y la pasión la cordura hacía presencia, entonces sentía unas inmensas y patéticas ganas de llorar, a veces soltaba algunas lágrimas, entre el sudor pasaban desapercibidas. Otras veces ahogaba sus gritos en besos necesitados y Tony, Tony entendía perfectamente y sucumbía ante su descontrol emocional.

Abría las piernas y arqueaba la espalda procurando ser todo y más de lo que Stark pudiera haber deseado alguna vez, jadeaba su nombre pidiéndole auxilio, odiándolo a cada penetración que lo hacía temblar, amándolo cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Así pasaban las noches, Tony se quedaba por breves minutos, a veces le decía que era hermoso, otras veces hablaba de trabajo y algunas otras ocasiones le preguntaba cosas. Sin embargo su estadía después del sexo jamás era mayor a media hora.

Y cuando la puerta se cerraba y Steve se encontraba de nuevo solo, enloquecía.

La mayoría de las veces optaba por no bañarse, el penetrante aroma de Tony lo torturaba toda la noche, sin embargo se sentía de alguna manera acompañado, era patético sin embargo cuando cerraba los ojos y aspiraba sus sabanas imaginaba que sería tenerlo.

Cuando la mente divagaba inevitablemente tenía dos pensamientos, el primero era Bucky, ese maldito suertudo que sabía que era tener esto todas las noches, y no solo esto, sino el cariño, la atención, las diversas citas… En ese momento el segundo pensamiento lo agitaba: ¿Podría haber sido él en vez de Bucky?

Si su moralidad no lo hubiera cegado, si su amor por Tony lo hubiera hecho decirlo y no ocultarlo o crear esta absurda tensión entre ambos, si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía años atrás ¿Estaría él durmiendo en aquel Penthouse?

Era un maldito infierno.

Lo peor de todo era que se encontraba ahí por decisión.

"¿Cuándo vuelve Bucky?" Steve preguntó intentando sonar casual, Tony levantó la mirada de los papeles que leía en la cocina.

"El Jueves voy por él al aeropuerto"

"Oh" Steve no supo que más decir, faltaban 2 días.

Dos días más de Tony.

Sintió un dolor punzocortante humedecer sus ojos, se volteo algo agresivamente, dándole la espalda a Tony, no quería, no quería que lo viera llorar.

"¿Estas bien?" Tony preguntó y Steve sintió como se fracturaba más, asintió y con su taza de té en mano decidió huir de la cocina, al tercer paso sintió una mano firme sosteniéndolo no tan gentilmente de la muñeca, Steve volteo por impulso y la mirada castaña de Stark se rompió al verlo llorar.

"No llores Steve, no lo merezco" dijo lo último en un tono lúgubre y lo abrazó, al principio el cuerpo del Capitán estaba rígido e incluso hostil, sin embargo al sentir al hombre de menor estatura envolviéndolo en un abrazo no pudo hacer más que romperse.

"Ven, acompáñame" el ingeniero dijo y lo tomó de la mano, ambos caminaron al ascensor, en breves segundos se encontraban en el penthouse, Steve había fantaseado demasiadas veces con subir ahí, las veces que Bucky se lo había ofrecido él había rechazado la oferta de subir, esto era tan diferente.

Todo el espacio olía a Tony y el diseño de interiores era simple, elegantemente modernista. Reconocía a la bauhaus en todo el mobiliario, sonrió complacido, era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

No dijo nada, se dejó guiar por la mano que lo sostenía, el hombre de sonrisa amplia que lo guiaba hasta la habitación principal.

La puesta de sol entrando por el muro de cristal había sido el perfecto fondo para ambos, las horas transcurrieron y la noche había caído, Steve lo contemplaba con ojos chispeantes de alegría, eran nítidos, azul cielo con una pupila enormemente dilatada. El ingeniero masajeaba su cabello y contemplaba atentamente el cielo estrellado.

"Ya es tarde, si quieres puedes pasar aquí la noche" Tony dijo y comenzó a moverse entre las cobijas, era su inevitable huida.

"No… no te vayas"

Lo dijo.

Después de debatirse durante meses en decirlo, al fin un impulso de adrenalina lo hizo hablar, el ingeniero lo vio extrañado.

"Steve… yo"

"No, no digas nada. Sé… sé que esto no es amor, solo… solo quédate conmigo. Aunque sea esta noche"

Steve pudo notar pigmentos de lastima en la mirada de Stark, sin embargo hizo su mejor esfuerzo en ignorarlos.

"¿Para ti tampoco es amor? ¿Qué sientes tú Steve?" Tony preguntó encarándolo y Steve sintió las palabras en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo decirlo apartaría a Tony de su lado, patéticamente prefería tenerlo por lo menos estas breves horas que no tenerlo en lo absoluto… se mordió la lengua.

"No importa lo que sienta, solo si puedes… quédate"

El ingeniero se mantuvo de pie durante unos segundos, su mirada confusa y sus labios tensos, Steve estaba a punto de salir corriendo, de romper en llanto, de pedirle perdón por quién sabe que cosa, sin embargo el ingeniero sonrió y caminó de nuevo a la cama, se metió entre las cobijas y Steve rápidamente lo envolvió en un abrazo, aspirando ya no solo el aroma de Tony, sino por primera vez su piel, escuchando cada respiro del ingeniero, entrelazando sus manos.

Era patético, sí. Pero al menos por ese instante, era real.


	2. Chapter 2

La luz se filtró tenuemente entre las largas cortinas de seda blanca, Steve se movió entre las sabanas, eran suaves, frescas y todo el ambiente lo hacía sentirse de alguna manera perteneciente al lugar…la cama estaba vacía.

Intentó que ese detalle no le quitara la súbita alegría con la que despertaba, dio media vuelta en la cama y encontró una nota en la mesa de noche.

 _"Volveré prono"_

Era la letra de Tony, el simple hecho de pensar que aquel hombre había invertido su tiempo en dejarla lanzó un escalofrío placentero por su cuerpo, se levantó tranquilamente, estaba totalmente desnudo y las huellas de sus besos seguían penetrando su piel con una peculiaridad notable. Caminó con una involuntaria sonrisa en sus labios hasta el baño, cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua despertara sus sentidos, era cálida y la presión que ejercía era casi cercana a un masaje.

Después de relajarse, tomarse su tiempo e inclusive curiosear por las cosas de Tony decidió bajar a la cocina, mientras caminaba al ascensor decidió dejarle una nota, no debía ser algo extenso para que Tony no sospechara esta madeja tortuosa de sentimientos que lo agobiaban y al mismo tiempo le daban vida.

Tomó una hoja y sobre la barra de la cocina dejo una nota simple.

 _"Tardaste mucho, así que me fui… a encontrarte"_

Lo escribió recordando la voz gélida de Tony al decirle que él no merecía su llanto, la verdad en este mundo todos sufrimos de alguna manera, la única diferencia era que teníamos la libertad de escoger por quién o por qué sufríamos, Steve lo había escogido a él desde hace varios años ya.

La ropa del día anterior estaba algo arrugada, su cabello húmedo y su sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron…

Hay momentos perfectamente calculados que se llaman casualidades, Steve no creía en el destino, sin embargo entre más tiempo vivía se daba cuenta que todos los eventos y sus consecuencias estaban hiladas de alguna estratégica manera.

Bucky estaba de pie frente al elevador, leía un libro que aún tenía un moño puesto, levantó la mirada azul y sonrió al ver a Steve sonreír de nuevo, sin embargo su sonrisa se extinguió al ver las letras rojas en la pantalla del elevador, "PH" se leía claramente.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana ¿Qué hacía Steve en el Penthouse?

Una agitación lo sacudió por dentro y mientras una parte de él quería preguntarle qué putas hacía bajando del piso de su novio, otra parte intentaba controlarse y encontrarle diversas justificaciones, porque Steve, Steve jamás haría algo así.

Para empezar ni siquiera le agradaba del todo Tony, y lo había conocido tres años antes que él, así que había tenido su oportunidad. De cualquier forma Steve era su amigo desde hace más de 70 años, era ridículo siquiera pensar en la factibilidad… Y Tony, no… Tony lo quería, tampoco haría eso, no lo engañaría, al menos no con su mejor amigo. Tragó saliva difícilmente

"¿De dónde vienes?" Bucky preguntó intentando sonar casual y Steve bajo la mirada, caminó hasta la cocina, respondió sin verlo.

"De mi habitación" dijo con voz tenue y llegó a la cocina, abrió la puerta del refrigerador para ocultar su rostro.

Bucky permaneció estático. Steve nunca mentía.

Tal vez había visto mal, volteo de nuevo al elevador, las letras se habían desvanecido, sí, tal vez simplemente estaba muy cansado.

Debía tomar una siesta, sí.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el elevador para subir al penthouse cuando Tony lo abrazó por la cintura, plantó un suave beso en su cuello.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó inocente, Bucky lo miró quisquilloso.

"A dormir algo, tengo sueño"

El genio no era para nada tonto y había percibido perfectamente la mirada atenta de Bucky, también había escuchado la manera tan patética en la que Steve había mentido, ese hombre no sabía mentir… Sabía que si Bucky subía encontraría más de una prueba y aunque una parte de él lo impulsaba a la adrenalina de ser descubierto, otra parte no podía permitir que la amistad de Steve y Bucky terminara así… Además, ese dolor en el pecho era tangible, no quería perder a Bucky, lo quería.

Su mente rápida supo cómo convencer a Bucky de quedarse sin decir nada.

"¿Sí? Bueno, es una lástima, Steve y yo saldremos a comprar todo lo necesario para la cena navideña" Tony dijo intentando sonar ingenuo y soltó la mano de Bucky, dejándolo caminar al ascensor, dio media vuelta y contó tres segundos.

"¿A dónde irán?" Era la voz curiosa y algo celosa del soldado del invierno, Tony sonrió para sí mismo.

"A Manhattan, tal vez volvamos mañana ¿Quieres algo?" Preguntó y Bucky hizo una mueca.

"Los acompaño"

"Perfecto, vamos de inmediato" Tony dijo sonriente y caminó al elevador con Bucky "Steve, vamos" gritó y el Capitán caminó forzosamente hasta el elevador.

Una vez en el sótano un carro negro y deportivo llego manejándose solo, ambas puertas se abrieron.

"Creo que tu carro es solo de dos personas, no hay problema, yo tengo cosas que hacer" Steve dijo intentando librarse rápido de esta nueva y estúpida idea de Tony, el ingeniero lo volteo a ver, su sonrisa cínica y sus ojos encendidos en adrenalina pura.

"Cabes perfectamente, hemos venido Bruce, tú y yo en el mismo auto" Tony dijo descubriéndolo completamente y Steve le dirigió una mirada asesina. Bucky lo miró incrédulo, lo analizaba más de lo común, el Capitán tragó de mala gana.

"Pero con Bruce yo iba adelante" Steve dijo a regañadientes y Tony volteo entretenido hacía Bucky.

"¿Eso no será problema, o sí…. Amor?" La últma palabra la dijo con un cinismo tan tangible que Steve no sabía, no creía… ¿Cómo era posible que Bucky pudiera soportar a este hombre?

"No, ningún problema" Bucky dijo a regañadientes y caminó del lado del conductor, Steve de nuevo le dirigió una mirada asesina y se metió al carro, no sin antes contemplar como Bucky tomaba posesivamente al ingeniero de la cintura y plantaba un beso hambriento. Intento ocultar su desagrado.

El recorrido por carretera fue algo incómodo para todos, menos para Tony que parecía estar pasándola divertidísimo contemplando la creciente tensión entre ambos hombres.

"¿Y qué tal la misión?" Tony preguntó y por el espejo retrovisor contempló como el hombre de cabello a la nuca castaño torcía los ojos molesto.

"Agradable, muchas fiestas y eso…" dijo sarcástico, su mirada asesina.

"¿Pasa algo?" Tony preguntó con voz más seria.

"Te estuve marcando, no contestaste una sola vez"

Lo dijo con una dicción admirable, cada palabra cargada de un enojo palpable, Steve agachó la mirada… Mierda.

"Que extraño, Jarvis no me pasó ninguna llamada, le pregunté por ti varias noches" Tony dijo sincero, su mirada ausente y sus labios tensos.

"Sí… extrañísimo" Bucky dijo molesto, al principio no creía absolutamente nada de lo que Tony decía, estaba molesto y envenenado por la escena matutina, la misma pregunta cazándolo… ¿Qué hacía Steve saliendo del Penthouse con el cabello húmedo a las 9 de la mañana?

Tony había contestado su llamada en la madrugada en un susurro… ¿Por qué no quería hacer ruido?

No…. No podía ser.

Su mente torturándolo cada vez más, la sola imagen de Tony con Steve lo hacía sentir una amargura en la boca, los labios tensos y su estómago revuelto… Tony era suyo.

"¿Y quién más se quedó en la torre?" Bucky preguntó intentando sonar casual.

"Solo Steve y yo, como siempre" Tony contesto, sus palabras sonaban naturales, sin embargo su mirada era precavida, Steve por el otro lado mantenía la vista fija en el paisaje y los labios tensos.

"¿Y qué hicieron?"

"Pues ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer amor, lo habitual"

La palabra "amor" le pesaba en el alma a Steve, sin embargo intentaba mantenerse al margen.

"Ya veo…" Bucky dijo y por el tono de voz Tony dedujo que le aguardaba un largo interrogatorio.

Después de un momento al fin estaban en Manhattan, fueron al mall más exclusivo y posmodernista, la arquitectura era abierta y los jardines y zonas de esparcimiento estaban perfectamente diseñadas, Steve jamás había visitado un lugar así, agradecía que los espacios lo distrajeran del mal humor de Bucky y del cinismo irradiante de Tony, cada que cruzaban miradas ya sea por accidente o con intención, Steve no perdía la oportunidad de asesinarlo varias veces con la vista, Tony simplemente sonreía.

Cuando Bucky entró a vestidores y al fin Tony y Steve estaban juntos el menor no perdió oportunidad de descargar algo de su enojo con el ingeniero.

"Eres un maldito cínico" lo dijo en voz baja pero agresiva, Tony sonrió complacido

"¿Cínico yo? Deberías agradecerme"

"¿Agradecerte qué? ¿Qué me trajiste a incomodarle el día a Bucks?¿A contemplar su hermosa relación?"

"Te salve el trasero" Tony lo dijo en voz amarga, empezaba a acalorarse la plática.

"¡¿Disculpa!?"

"¿Sabes que hubiera pasado si hubiera visto cabellos rubios en mi almohada?"

"No lo hiciste por mí, te estas salvando a ti mismo. Eres un idiota"

Steve estaba demasiado molesto, escupió esas palabras y salió de la tienda, Tony lo siguió irritado.

"No te hagas a la víctima Rogers" La voz de Tony pronunciando su apellido siempre tenía la mágica reacción de incrementar su molestia, cerró los puños y chilló los dientes, volteo a encararlo, sus ojos azul cielo destellaban.

"¿Entonces qué papel me corresponde?"

"Pues ciertamente el de la víctima le corresponde a James, para cometer el crimen se necesitan í el pecado es de ambos"

"Tú me orillaste a esto" Steve dijo en voz baja

Tony estalló en una carcajada

"¿Recuerdas quién dio el primer beso meses atrás?" Tony preguntó entre risas y Steve sintió un nudo asfixiándolo, tomó agresivamente a Tony del saco, lo levantó cerca de 5 centímetros.

"Pudiste haberme rechazado"

"Pero no lo hice" Tony dijo serio, ambos hombres a menos de 10 centímetros de distancia, sus miradas entrelazadas, una atmosfera de tensión entre ellos.

"¿Por qué Tony? ¿Por qué pones en la cuerda floja toda una relación por alguien como yo?"

La pregunta jamás había sido tan directa, Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta y un crucigrama de palabras atormentando su mente, sus labios temblaron, sin embargo no dijo nada. Steve que lo veía fijamente identifico esa mirada… Estaba rota, sincera, suplicaba gritar lo que la boca no era capaz de murmurar.

Steve conocía la mirada, era la de él mismo solo que en ojos castaños… por un instante considero que tal vez, después de todo, para Tony no era solo sexo…

¡No!

Idiota

No pienses que te quiere, no lo hace…

Steve lo soltó con desprecio, su mirada herida, Tony lo miró con ojos húmedos.

"¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara?" preguntó en voz más calmada y Steve miró hacía el piso

"Habla por una maldita vez Steve ¿Crees que no lo noto? Tú manera de ver a Bucky, de tocarme… Ayer dijiste que esto no es amor ¿Era verdad?"

El silencio se hizo presente, era frío y cortante. La mirada de Steve era sólida y la voz de Tony parecía estar al borde del llanto.

Steve lo pensó por un momento… No podía decirle la verdad, Bucky lo odiaría, además… jamás había visto a Bucky tan feliz, y Tony, Tony por otro lado había dejado de beber desde que Bucks estuvo con él… Tal vez él y sus patéticos sentimientos salían sobrando, aunque claro… la relación de ambos hombres solo llevaba menos de un año, por otro lado el amor que sentía por el ingeniero latía constante desde hace más de 3 años.

No dijo nada.

No pudo mentir, pero tampoco decir la verdad.

Caminó molesto hasta Tony, lo sujetó ferozmente del saco y plantó un beso desesperado en sus labios, buscaba que el ingeniero abriera la boca, robarle el aliento, morderle el labio, y Tony al principio coopero de una manera tan dócil, que Steve sintió por un momento la verdadera humanidad de Stark, como ráfaga un pensamiento llegó a Tony.

 **"No seas idiota, él solo te desea"**

El ingeniero empujo molesto a Steve, entonces el Capitán se dio cuenta que en esta madeja de enloquecedores sentimientos no estaba solo, Tony también estaba ahí, sus ojos castaños lagrimaban y su alma se veía fracturada, sus labios titubeantes y esta maldita tensión… Steve no supo que hacer, sintió una mirada penetrante y volteo a su derecha, Bucky los observaba fijamente a menos de 10 metros de distancia.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony siguió la mirada de Steve hasta llegar al mismo hombre que los observaba detenidamente.

"Mierda" Tony dijo instintivamente y sintió un temblor interno.

"Perdón Tony" Era la voz de Steve, Stark levantó la mirada y contempló como el Capitán comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Maldito cobarde.

Tony estaba a punto de gritarle algo hiriente cuando sintió una mano tomándolo del brazo, volteo asustado, estaba a punto de pedirle perdón, de inventar alguna historia convincente, sin embargo la mirada de Bucky se veía serena, Tony decidió callar, esperar a que Bucks hablara, porque puede ser que tal vez la suerte jugara a su favor…

"¿Qué pasó?" Bucky preguntó sincero, no se veía molesto en lo absoluto, tampoco agresivo, simplemente desconcertado, Tony tragó difícilmente.

"Me peleé con Steve" dijo las palabras en un tono lúgubre y monótono, Bucky le regalo una sonrisa torcida y lo abrazó.

"¿Y ahora por qué?" Preguntó algo curioso mientras tocaba gentilmente la mejilla de su novio.

"Porque es un cobarde" Las palabras las dijo enojado y volteo hacía el cielo, sabía que Steve no estaba lejos y esperaba, realmente esperaba que lo estuviera escuchando.

"Ustedes simplemente no pueden llevarse bien" Bucky dijo con algo de lastima en sus palabras y Tony sintió algo de culpa, sin embargo se mantuvo firme.

"Es irrelevante" dijo molesto y Bucky plantó un suave beso en sus labios.

"Ven, vamos… te tengo una sorpresa" El hombre más alto que él de cabello castaño y ojos oceánicos lo tomó de la mano, el ingeniero lo siguió, su mente repitiendo una y otra vez la escena anterior, sus labios quemaban el recuerdo de Steve.

Steve por otra parte contempló toda la escena desde arriba, escondido patéticamente detrás de un árbol. No, no podía seguir así.

Bucky había preparado toda una cena en la azotea del rascacielos, era un hotel exclusivo y la comida era exquisita, Tony había sentido un nudo en la garganta al contemplar la entrega y los detalles constantes de Bucky, y él… él siendo tan idiota como siempre.

"¿De verdad me marcaste?" Tony preguntó sonriendo mientras daba un sorbo a la Champagne, ambos estaban un poco excedidos de alcohol.

"Varias veces" dijo con voz seria y Tony sacó su celular holográfico.

"J, ¿Por qué no me pasaste las llamadas de James?" preguntó algo molesto

"Se me fue solicitado bloquear todas sus llamadas"

Bucky levantó las cejas y Tony sintió como la mirada molesta del hombre lo penetraba… El único que tenía completo acceso a Jarvis, era él… y él recordaba perfectamente que no había dado ninguna orden parecida, nadie más tenía los códigos de acceso… a menos que…

"¿Quién te autorizo?"

"El Capitán Rogers"

Vaya, Vaya.

Tony sonrió ampliamente entretenido.

Así que Steve era tan posesivo que se había tomado la libertad de bloquear las llamadas de su novio, sonrió más anchamente, esa faceta del Capitán no la conocía en lo absoluto. Así que Steve estaba más que celoso, eso le daba de cierta manera un poder superior sobre de él.

"¿Por qué te da tanta puta risa?" Era la voz molesta de Bucky, Tony lo miró intrigado.

"No sé, supongo que estoy en shock" dijo sincero y notó la mirada algo rota pero encendida de Bucky.

"Steve ha estado insoportable desde que empecé formalmente contigo"

Sí, era completamente cierto.

"¿Por qué crees que sea eso?" Preguntó Tony curioso y contempló como Bucky sonreía cínico.

"Supongo que es homofóbico"

No, Steve no era homofóbico, eso le constaba a Tony.

"No lo es, si no, no nos hablaría"

Bucky dejó salir un suspiro.

"Lo sé… habló conmigo hace meses, fue la última conversación decente que tuvimos"

"¿Qué te dijo?" Tony preguntó intrigado

"Que tú no eras para mí"

"Auch… frío" Tony dijo entretenido y le dio un trago largo a su copa, Bucky asintió.

"Gélido diría yo. Le pregunte por qué y no supo responderme, dijo que simplemente no lo eras"

"Bueno, eso aclara muchas cosas" Tony dijo sarcástico, su mente armando las posibles hipótesis que tendrían a Steve de esta manera.

"Tony yo…" La voz de Bucky se quebró "Ven" dijo y extendió su mano humana, el ingeniero la tomó y caminó junto a él por la azotea, estaba iluminada por cientos de velas, un pianista y un violinista en una esquina tocaban sutilmente.

"¿Me concedes esta pieza?" Bucky preguntó y Tony soltó una risa nerviosa, a veces esto era demasiado perfecto, demasiado estable… Bucky lo mantenía cuerdo, estable, centrado. Sin embargo Steve… Steve lo enloquecía, lo hacía gritar, vibrar, llorar. Eran los perfectos opuestos, y necesitaba de cierta forma a ambos…

Recargó su frente en el cuello de Bucky y sintió ambos brazos envolviéndolo, comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo del piano.

Steve permanecía rígido en aquel sillón de piel, el gato deambulaba por sus pies, su mirada fija en la puerta, su aliento alcohólico y sus ojos irritados de un llanto involuntario. No importaba cuánto interfería en la vida de Tony, pareciese como si no cambiara absolutamente nada. No importaba cuanto se metiera entre ambos, permanecían juntos.

Y de verdad, él no era esa clase de persona que interfería relaciones ajenas ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Él sabía que debía ponerse un alto, respetar las decisiones de Stark… sin embargo no podía evitar ver algo que no existía, maldita sea.

Tony no lo quería.

Pero su mirada…. Su mirada era tan cálida, tan distinta. Además le había preguntado si esto era amor, le interesaba de cierta manera…

Mierda.

Era un nudo de pensamientos e indecisiones, los días que optaba por dejarlos en paz se mantenía al margen de todos, y después… Tony lo buscaría inocentemente y él estaría de nuevo acechándolo en las noches, buscando cualquier maldito pretexto para bajar a su taller o acercarse a él.

Era tan débil.

Se escuchó la llave en la puerta de ingreso, un ruido metálico seguido de un clic, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Steve no estaba listo para contemplar lo que vio.

Era Natasha a quién esperaba, sin embargo jamás se imaginó encontrarla devorando ávidamente a aquella mujer rubia de cabello lacio y vestido rojo, era tan pasional la escena que Steve sintió un sonrojo quemar su cara, intento ponerse de pie y salir por la ventana que había entrado, sin embargo su mejor amiga era una superespia… Fue inútil.

"Hay alguien aquí" Era la voz de Natasha que interrumpía el beso, en un instante un cuchillo voló en la dirección perfecta para atravesar la camisa de Steve y clavarlo en el muro, la luz se prendió.

"¿Steve?" Natasha gritó entre molesta y sorprendida.

"¿Pepper?" Steve no pudo contener su asombro al encontrar a la exnovia de Tony en una escena tan intensa con Nat…. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto?

"Hola Steve" Pepper dijo avergonzada y Natasha no se veía para nada contenta.

"Recuerdo haberte dicho que vinieras solo por emergencias" Natasha era cortante y caminaba amenazante hacía él.

"Perdón, es una emergencia. Pero puede esperar para mañana" Steve atropelló sus palabras entre sí y Natasha torció los ojos.

"Estuviste tomando" lo afirmó acusatoriamente y el Capitán asintió.

"No, no hay problema, ahorita puedo prepararnos un café y podemos platicar" Pepper dijo gentil y Natasha lo fulminó con la mirada

"No es necesario Pepps, no creo que sea tan urgente"

"No lo es" Steve dijo al contemplar la poca voluntad de Natasha y el cómo había arruinado lo que al parecer parecía ser una noche prometedora para ambas, mierda, siempre interfiriendo en relaciones de una u otra manera.

"Estoy segura que sí" Pepper dijo gentil al contemplar los ojos rojos de Steve "Vamos, dinos de que se trata"

"No sé cómo decirlo" Steve dijo sincero y Natasha torció los ojos más molesta.

"Dilo cómo es Steve"

Steve permaneció callado un momento, después clavó su mirada azul en los ojos de Natasha.

"Me acuesto con Stark"

Las palabras calmadas pero heladas de Steve cayeron como bomba para ambas.

"¿De qué hablas? Es el novio de tu mejor amigo Steve" Natasha dijo molesta y tomó el cuchillo que atravesaba la camisa de Steve, lo jaló enojada haciendo que Steve al fin estuviese libre.

"Lo sé, lo sé… pero no lo tomes así"

"¿Cómo putas quieres que lo tomé?" Natasha dijo molesta y Steve se mordió el labio.

"Lo amo"

"Steve lo conoces de hace más de 3 años, no puedes venir a decirme que lo amas justo cuando esta con alguien"

"Lo sé… soy un idiota. Siempre, siempre lo he querido Nat. ¿No te das cuenta? Sentí que lo perdía y estúpidamente lo busque, creí que dejaría a Bucks… que me daría una oportunidad, pero estamos en un juego en el que las noches que él no está, Tony viene a mí… y cuando él está, yo asumo el papel del amigo"

Natasha exhalo molesta. Pepper caminó hasta Steve con una taza de café, se la dio con una sonrisa cálida.

"Cuéntanos la historia" Pepper dijo gentil y lo invito a sentarse a la sala, Natasha seguía seria, analítica.

"Lo conocí cuando estaba contigo, desde ahí me cautivo. Decidí alejarme para no interferir, a los meses ustedes terminaron y me acerque mucho a Tony. Sin embargo él era hostil, demasiado perdido en alcohol, estuvimos un año entre peleas y platicas. Creo que ahí nos hicimos amigos, bueno… para él yo era su amigo, para mí, él siempre ha sido algo más. Entre más tiempo pasaba más lo quería y a veces siento que él lo notaba. Estuve al borde de decirle muchas veces, nunca pasó nada, llegamos a dormir juntos y salir diario a diferentes lugares, sin embargo él jamás dio el paso, y yo… tampoco"

Un momento de silencio pasó, Natasha se veía más tranquila, sostenía la mano de Pepper que veía fijamente a Steve.

"Después Bucky llegó a mi vida y Tony cambió, cambió completamente conmigo. Volvió a ser hostil, reservado… Hasta una noche que nos peleamos y yo me fui de la torre, esa noche Bucky lo buscó. Al día siguiente ambos hombres reían a carcajadas, era como sí en un momento me hubiese reemplazado. Me comencé a apartar, a los meses me enteré por Bucky que eran formalmente una pareja"

"¿Cómo pasamos de eso a acostarte con él Steve?" Natasha preguntó impaciente y Steve sonrió melancólico.

"Bucky estaba de viaje, Tony subió a la cocina, lo invité a ver una película y accedió. En la madrugada mientras reíamos lo besé"

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"No dijo nada, solo siguió el beso hasta llegar a las sabanas"

"Eso suena demasiado rápido" Natasha dijo sonriente y Pepper río.

"Así es Tony"

Otro momento de silencio entre ellos, la mirada de Steve clavada en el café.

"¿Qué cambió? Llevas meses así ¿Qué te hizo venir hoy aquí?" Nat dijo analítica y Steve exhalo, comenzó a narrar los hechos a detalle desde la noche anterior.

"Tony…" Bucky rompió el silencio de la noche, ambos hombres desnudos semienvueltos en una sábana blanca, el sol comenzaba a levantarse.

"Dime" Tony dijo con voz ronca mientras enterraba sus dedos entre el abundante cabello castaño del hombre que estaba acostado sobre su cuerpo, su cabeza en su pecho escuchando atentamente los latidos de su corazón.

"He querido decírtelo desde hace un tiempo ya…" La manera en que hablaba era tímida e insegura, algo nada habitual en él, Tony lo miró algo asustado "Yo… no tienes que darme una respuesta inmediata, solo… piénsalo"

"¿De qué hablas Bucks?" Tony dijo algo impaciente y contempló como Bucky se levantaba de la cama, caminaba desnudo hasta su pantalón y buscaba en las bolsas, Tony lo veía curioso, en eso aquel asesino a sueldo saco una caja pequeña negra y con manos temblorosas y una sonrisa gentil la abrió frente a él.

Era un anillo simple, sobrio, oro blanco infería Tony, era elegante y podía pensar que una pieza cara, ya sea robada de algún museo inglés o sacada de varias muertes.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Steve…." Era la voz de Pepper y sonaba afligida, inclusive capturó la atención de Natasha.

"No sé si Bucky vio que lo besé… debí quedarme con él, es solo que no sabía qué hacer, que decir…"

"Tony te quiere Steve" Pepper lo interrumpió, las palabras sonaban serias y su mirada parecía decidida y al mismo tiempo denotaba cierto nerviosismo.

"No estamos seguros de eso Pepps" La voz de Natasha intentó derrumbar cualquier esperanza que pudiera crecer en Steve, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que después de Peggy jamás había usado la palabra "amar". No quería ilusionarlo, mucho menos con alguien como Stark.

"Yo lo estoy, hay…. hay algo que tú no sabes Steve" Pepper titubeó y se levantó, caminó hasta una de las habitaciones, Steve iba a seguirla pero Natasha lo tomó del brazo, impidiéndoselo gentilmente.

"¿Cuánto llevas con ella? ¿Por qué no me contaste?" Las palabras eran susurros, sin embargo no perdían la fuerza de la curiosidad y al mismo tiempo la sorpresa en la voz de Steve.

"Cerca de dos años, no te conté por la misma razón que tú no me contaste de Tony hace 3 años"

Steve sonrió ligeramente.

El presente miedo a ser juzgados.

"Me da gusto por ti" dijo y Nat sonrió levemente.

"A veces llega lo que no merecemos, y no queda otra cosa más que aferrarnos" Natasha dijo con una sonrisa amplia, era extraño verla sonreír, sin embargo parecía como si Pepper hubiese renacido una faceta en ella que ni siquiera Steve conocía, asintió, sabía que era sentirse inmensurablemente feliz por la simple compañía de alguien.

Se escucharon los tacones sobre el piso de madera, Pepper venía, su mirada fija en algo que sostenía entre las manos.

"Esto… lo encontré en la casa de Malibu unos meses después de terminar con Tony, jamás le pregunté nada, ni él lo ha sacado a tema. Al principio no sabía bien para quién era, ahora creo que entiendo mejor todo" Pepper dijo sosteniendo un sobre blanco entre ambas manos, Natasha la miró confundida, la rubia simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa, después intentando no temblar tanto extendió el sobre hacía Steve.

Steve lo tomó dudoso, en el sobre se leía con la clásica letra puntiaguda y rápida de Tony:

 _"_ _No soy capaz de escribir tu nombre, pero tú sabes quién eres"_

"¿Puedo?" Steve preguntó curioso y Pepper asintió, el Capitán abrió el sobre.

 _"_ _Odio decir que te amo, cuando es tan difícil para mí aceptarlo._

 _Y odio decir que te deseo, cuando dejas tan en claro que tú no lo haces._

 _Nunca te he preguntado siquiera...porque en el fondo estoy seguro de lo que dirás._

 _Dirás "Lo siento Tony, créeme, te amo... pero no de esa manera"_

 _Me matas._

 _Y odio decir que te necesito._

 _Soy tan_ _idiota_ _predecible_

 _Soy tan dependiente_

 _Soy un idiota._

 _Cuando no estás aquí, me descubro a mí mismo cantando...no puedo soportarlo, la mayoría de las noches, no puedo encarar la verdad._

 _Nunca conocerás este sentimiento._

 _Nunca verás a través de mis ojos._

 _Nunca te pregunté, ni te dije nada... porque en el fondo sé que levantarás tus ojos azules y viéndome sin titubear dirás:_

 _"_ _Lo siento, créeme, te amo... Pero no de esta manera"_

 _Y ahí entonces realmente moriré_

 _Tony S."_

"¿Qué fecha tiene?" Preguntó exaltado, una sonrisa en sus labios…. Ojos azules, él y Bucky tienen ojos azules, la fecha era necesaria.

"No lo sé… 2012, finales" Pepper dijo y Steve sonrió como un niño en Navidad.

Bucky había llegado a sus vidas a finales del 2013.

¿Podría ser acaso que esta carta fuera para él?

La felicidad desbordaba por cada poro de su ser, el giro del día había demostrado que lo más delicioso de la vida era sin duda lo inesperado de la misma.

"Gracias" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, y con la carta en mano salió del apartamento.

"Wow… eso fue rápido" Natasha dijo volteando hacía la rubia que sonreía observando hacía la puerta que se acababa de cerrar.

"Sí, Tony lo quiere"

"Tal vez Tony lo quería… hace tres, cuatro años" dijo Natasha con una sonrisa lastimera y Pepper negó con la cabeza.

"Lo conozco demasiado bien"

"Podemos hacer una apuesta" Nat dijo sonriente y Pepper torció los ojos.

"No creo que sea muy prudente apostar con la mejor amiga de él"

"Apostemos un viaje, así gane quien gane, ganamos las dos" Natasha dijo sonriendo y Pepper asintió.

La vida es inesperada, eso lo había aprendido Steve desde que tenía 18 años. Su vida era una constante de giros impredecibles que lo conducían a lo más profundo del abismo o a la cima de la montaña.

Esa noche no fue une excepción, al llegar a la torre desbordando alegría se enteró que Tony no había vuelto, por ende Bucky tampoco se encontraba en la torre, selecciono una serie de las películas favoritas de Tony y preparo su habitación para hacer una noche de cine, un tazón lleno de doritos y una coca de lata helada.

Había transcurrido menos de la mitad de la película cuando alguien toco a su puerta, intentó ignorarlo, sin embargo escuchó como la perilla se movía y alguien entraba, puso pausa a su película.

"¿Cuál ves?" Bucky preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, Steve había tenido un día demasiado bueno e inevitablemente sonrió, señaló hacía la pantalla.

"Oh… Es de las favoritas de Tony" Bucky dijo sonriente y Steve sintió.

Claro que lo sabía, la había visto con él antes de que su amigo reapareciera en su vida.

"¿Qué tal su día?" Steve preguntó cordialmente, Bucky tomó un puño de doritos en la mano y se sentó en la cama.

Por primera vez desde hace varios meses la conversación fluyó entre ellos, por un momento Steve dejo de contemplar a Bucky como ladrón, sino de nuevo como su mejor amigo, cualquier tema los enviaba a recuerdos de su época, de los años 30's y sus anécdotas de adolescencia. Después de media hora Bucky reía sin control y Steve sentía que su estómago le dolía, había tantas cosas que había olvidado…

"Te extrañaba" Bucky susurro y Steve sonrió ampliamente, sí, él también lo extrañaba.

"Aquí seguimos" Steve dijo y dio un largo trago a su lata de refresco, Bucky sonrió.

"Steve… Eres mi mejor amigo, la persona en quién más confío ¿Lo sabías?" Bucky preguntó sonriente y la sonrisa de Steve se esfumó, un solo sentimiento en su corazón: Culpa.

Amarga y cruda culpa.

Sí, era el mejor amigo casi hermano y aun así buscaba cualquier oportunidad para asechar a su novio. Era despreciable.

"Bucky yo…"

"No digas nada, tengo algo importante que pedirte" Bucky dijo, su mirada brillaba con una peculiaridad distinta, Steve jamás había visto sus ojos azul oceánico tan brillantes, tan luminosos.

"Lo que sea" La culpa lo hizo hablar.

"Sé que Tony no te agrada del todo…" Bucky hizo una pausa y Steve exhalo, no, no era que no le agradara, era que no le agradaba verlo con él, sintió un impulso de confesarle todo, de mostrarle la carta, sin embargo Bucky levantó la mano pidiendo silencio, Steve se tragó el aliento que había tomado para comenzar a hablar.

"Le propuse matrimonio" Bucky soltó las palabras con un notable tono de felicidad y emoción. A Steve no le causó ninguna gracia.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Steve preguntó algo agresivamente y Bucky exhalo, su mirada tediosa.

"Steve, debes comenzar a entender que lo amo. Sé que eres mi amigo, pero él es más de lo que pudiera haber soñado… Es increíble"

"Ni siquiera lo conoces tan bien" Esas palabras salieron por impulso y pronto Steve recordó las palabras de Tony: "Eres un idiota impulsivo" Sí, sí lo era. Y mierda, eso le había causado demasiados problemas.

"¿Disculpa? Lo conozco mejor que todos" Bucky dijo ofendido y Steve intentó mantener la calma.

"¿Te hace feliz?" Steve preguntó intentando no indagar demasiado en los sentimientos de Bucky.

"Sí"

"¿Qué te gusta de él?"

"Todo" Bucky dijo sonriente y Steve soltó una risa lúgubre.

"Sé especifico"

"Su sonrisa, es tan brillante, tan gentil, su mirada es demasiado expresiva, siempre busca lo mejor para todos, es increíblemente altruista. Además compartimos demasiados gustos elementales"

Steve lo escuchó pacientemente.

Tony era más que eso.

"¿Te gusta cuando esta ebrio? ¿Cuándo se droga? ¿Cuándo múltiples mujeres bajan por ese elevador? ¿Te gusta su irreverencia? ¿Su falta de cuidado en sí mismo? ¿Sus demonios? ¿Sus noches de depresión e intentos suicidas?" Steve lanzó pregunta tras pregunta, su voz sonando cada vez más seca, Bucky lo miró perplejo, por como sus ojos se llenaban de duda, Steve infería que muchas de esas cosas no las sabía.

"Todos tenemos un pasado Steve, no voy a juzgarlo por lo que fue"

"Bucks, todos tenemos un lado oscuro. Tú no conoces el suyo" Steve dijo serio y Bucky torció los ojos.

"La gente cambia Steve, tú más que nadie sabe de eso"

"Sí, la gente cambia pero no puedes pretender casarte con solo lo bueno de él, Tony es mucho más que eso"

"¿Por qué tanto interés en él Steve?" Los celos de Bucky salieron sin advertencia alguna, Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Porque lo amo.

No, no podía decir eso.

"No es en él Bucky, es en ustedes… en ti" Mintió.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Steve pudo contemplar como Bucky comenzaba a dudar de su decisión, sin embargo en un arranque de orgullo lo miró desafiante.

"No vengo a pedirte permiso u opinión Steve, me voy a casar con él y si quieres, me gustaría que fueras mi padrino. Eso es todo" dijo y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.

El vacío de la habitación lo hizo afrontar la realidad.

La realidad era que Tony se casaría, y él se quedaría ahí, estático, con una vieja carta en la mano.

Pasaron varios días, Tony no se apareció por las áreas comunes, Bucky decía que tenía mucho trabajo, sin embargo Steve sabía que había algo más ahí, inclusive notaba en Bucky la incertidumbre por Tony.

Natasha había intentado permanecer cerca de él, Clint por el otro lado pasaba sus tardes boxeando con Bucky, eran casi perfectos para el combate.

Una tarde mientras Steve estaba en la cocina preparando su habitual té, Bucky en la estancia platicando con Bruce y Natasha y Clint revisando sus armas, alguien tocó a la puerta. Jarvis fue el primero en avisar de quién se trataba; El director Fury les daba una visita.

"¿A qué se debe el milagro?" Natasha dijo sin sonreír y Clint se estremeció ligeramente.

"Tenemos problemas"

"Que novedad" Steve dijo con una ligera sonrisa cínica, Bucky lo miró incrédulo.

"No recuerdo que fueras sarcástico" Bucky dijo jugando y Steve sonrió, había aprendido del mejor.

"Necesitamos a la mitad del equipo para una misión en Australia"

"¿Australia?" Bruce dijo incrédulo.

"Las fuerzas rusas están usando parte de la isla subacuática como plantel de producción de armas nucleares"

"Eso es legal" Bruce dijo instintivamente y Fury asintió.

"Lo es, sin embargo se tuvo prueba de radiación nuclear en la zona"

"Las están detonando" Natasha dijo seria y Fury asintió.

"No puedo mandar a todo el equipo porque lanzaría sospechas demasiado rápido. Necesito mandar a los indicados"

"¿Y quiénes son esos?" Steve preguntó algo molesto, no era el mejor momento para ser mandado a Australia mientras su mejor amigo se casaba con…. Con él.

"Necesitamos ojos y oídos en todos lados"

"Natasha" Clint dijo en un impulso y Fury asintió.

Steve alcanzó a percibir una mueca de angustia en el rostro de Natasha, ahora entendía perfectamente su razón: Pepper.

"Cerebro y espontaneidad"

"Tony" Bruce menciono el nombre y Bucky sintió como una parte de él se rasgaba.

"Y al líder del equipo"

"Cap" Natasha dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

"No estoy de acuerdo" Bucky refutó caprichosamente.

"¿Disculpa Barnes?"

"Puedo ir yo en vez de Natasha, tenemos el mismo perfil"

"Podrías si no tuvieras pedida de captura internacional por décadas de crímenes" Fury dijo serio

"Yo ya no hago eso" Bucky respondió a regañadientes.

"Lo sé, y en cuanto el juicio terminé y se te dé el perdón nacional, podrás abordar más misiones, sin embargo está misión es completamente secreta. No puedo arriesgar que me vean"

"No…"

"Barnes, se acaba la discusión"

Steve sonrió para sí mismo, intentó no ser muy obvio, sin embargo su felicidad era demasiada. Estar solo por Tony aunque fuera semanas sería suficiente.

En su habitación Tony contemplaba las cámaras de seguridad.

"¿Irá señor Stark?" La voz de Jarvis lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"No… no creo poder" dijo las últimas palabras en un tono lastimero, en eso un mensaje apareció en su celular, lo abrió.

 _"Ve, o te juro que renuncio"_

Venía de Pepper.

¿Cómo se había enterado…? Tony sintió una paranoia habitual y un pequeño ataque de pánico, en eso se fijó que Natasha volteaba hacía las cámaras de seguridad con una sonrisa traviesa, mensajeaba por su celular.

Maldita traidora.


	5. Chapter 5

Los tres Vengadores elegidos estaban de pie en el Hangar de Stark, Tony pretendía estar ocupado en su celular holográfico, era casi patético puesto que Natasha y Steve sabían perfectamente que no estaba haciendo nada más que jugando ese nuevo juego de IronMan que había salido hace una semana.

"Así que te está aplicando la ley del hielo" Natasha dijo e involuntariamente soltó una risa, Steve sonrió también y asintió.

"¿Cuánto crees que dure?"

"Menos de un día" Natasha dijo sonriendo, ambos contemplando fijamente al ingeniero que estaba entretenido en su juego.

"Le doy dos horas" Steve dijo y ella asintió.

"No puede soportar no hablar, y sin Bucky o Bruce, se verá obligado a hablarte" ella dijo y él asintió sonriendo.

"Vengadores, acérquense" Era la voz de Fury que caminaba hacia ellos, Maria Hill a su lado, Tony levantó la mirada y torció los ojos, típico en él.

"¿Por qué tanto misterio? Si nos hubieras dejado ir hace dos horas, habríamos vuelto para la noche" Tony dijo molesto, Steve torció los ojos entretenido, Stark no pudo evitar notarlo, había armado un insulto creativo hacía Steve, pero recordó que no le hablaba, intentó morderse la lengua.

"Stark esta misión es diferente. En esta misión yo no necesito a IronMan, necesito a Tony"

Los tres voltearon a verlo extrañados.

"Es una misión encubierta, Natasha es una espía, ella sabe jugar estos roles, pero ustedes nunca lo han hecho, el rol de Steve es proteger a Tony, Stark en esta misión todo depende de ti, nadie sabe más que tú de armamento nuclear. Necesito que desconectes su planta de producción. Autodestruirla si es preciso. Necesitan pasar desapercibidos"

Tony sintió un brinco en el pecho, era la primera misión en la que no llevaría ningún traje, en donde sería simplemente humano, vulnerable en comparación a Steve o Natasha, estaba a punto de manifestarse en contra pero Steve habló primero.

"Es una idiotez, exponer a Tony sin armadura a una planta de armamento nuclear. No puedes hablar en serio Fury, Tony no podría…"

"¿No podría qué?" Tony lo interrumpió molesto y Steve exhalo pesadamente.

"Tony, es un riesgo muy alto con el traje, sin el traje no lo voy a permitir"

"Disculpa… ¿Permitir? ¿Desde cuándo tú me das ordenes?"

"Soy tu capitán"

"Muy gracioso Rogers, estoy dentro" Tony dijo en un arranque y Fury asintió, se iba cansando de escuchar diario las peleas entre ellos, Steve bufó enojado.

"Eres tan imposible, tan autodestructivo" dijo enojado y Tony se inclinó haciéndole una reverencia, su sonrisa cínica destellando, Steve apretó los puños y chillo los dientes, Natasha levantó los hombros y camino junto a Stark.

"Morirá y lo sabes" Steve dijo fríamente contemplando a Fury

"Esa es tu labor, cuidarlo" Steve torció los ojos molesto y se quebró.

"Lo estas exponiendo demasiado"

"No puedo arriesgarme, su armadura deja un rastro tenue pero detectable de armamento hecho con energía limpia, solo Stark maneja eso, la misión acabaría antes de empezar"

"A mí me importa más él que la misión"

Fury lo miro extrañado.

"Creí que tu patria era lo que más te importaba"

"Las cosas cambian" Steve dijo a regañadientes, su voz áspera y su mirada aguda, caminó resignado hacía donde Natasha y Stark lo esperaban.

"Vamos a transbordar en el aeropuerto de Nueva York al vuelo A927" Natasha dijo leyendo los boletos de un sobre que se le había entregado.

"¿Vamos a ir en un vuelo comercial?" Dijo Tony molesto y Steve no pudo evitar sonreír

"¿Algún problema?" Steve preguntó y Tony lo miró irritado, cruzó los brazos y se sentó en el Quinjet.

Había pasado media hora y aún no le dirigía la palabra, sonrió entretenido.

"Yo quiero en la ventana" Natasha dijo y se sentó junto a la ventana del avión, Tony torció los ojos molesto.

"Claro, y como Steve no cabe en un asiento, irá junto al pasillo. Perfecto" El billonario se quejaba audiblemente acompañando sus palabras de muecas dignas de un niño de 5 años, Steve sabía que Natasha ya estaba cansándose de él, sin embargo a él le resultaba adorable.

Una vez los tres sentados Natasha se puso audífonos y volteo su cuerpo completamente hacía la ventana, dándole la espalda a Tony. Genial.

Pasaron cerca de 50 minutos y el nerviosismo de Stark por ir hacía una fábrica de armamento nuclear sin ninguna protección se iba incrementando.

"Estas temblando" Steve dijo viéndolo atentamente.

Tony torció los ojos molesto y tomó la almohada que le habían dado, intentó acomodarse sin embargo no estaba lo suficientemente cómodo… y Natasha estaba usando su almohada. Exhalo molesto, esta clase de situaciones ponían sus nervios de punta siempre, seguía moviéndose compulsivamente en su asiento intentando buscar una posición placentera sin tocar a Steve, sintió una almohada deslizarse por su espalda. Era la de Steve.

Decidió no moverse, no cedería tan fácil, además aún restaban 10 horas de vuelo.

Cuando Tony entreabrió los ojos se dio cuenta que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre Steve, el Capitán masajeaba delicadamente su cabeza, una almohada entre las piernas y otra en su espalda, su mejilla sobre los muslos de Steve. Mierda. Se movió agresivamente intentando librarse de su agarre, escucho una risa burlesca viniendo del Capitán, eso lo irritó aún más.

Después de dos horas más al fin habían llegado al país, estaban en la capital, el clima era insoportablemente caliente y mientras Natasha leía los papeles del sobre, Tony sentía que se deshidrataba afuera del aeropuerto. Steve cargaba todas las maletas excepto la de Stark que era patéticamente jalada por su dueño.

"Aquí dice que tomemos un taxi y demos esta dirección" Ella dijo y caminó hacía los taxis, por suerte aún nadie los reconocía.

Los tres se subieron al auto dejando las maletas en la cajuela, Tony sentía todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor, su cabello estaba totalmente desecho y una sed secaba su garganta.

"Esto es el infierno" dijo molesto y Natasha torció los ojos con una sonrisa entretenida.

"Tu cabello es un asco" dijo sonriendo más ampliamente y Tony contempló su reflejo en el cristal del auto, era terrible.

"Necesitamos acabar esto pronto"

Steve lo contemplaba divertido, había visto a Stark molesto e inconforme demasiadas veces, pero jamás tan fuera de su zona de confort, era demasiado divertido.

Una hora transcurrió en el camino, llegaron a una ciudad más pequeña a la orilla de la playa, las olas crujían y los surfistas corrían por doquier, la mayoría vistiendo trajes de baño que para el gusto de Steve eran excesivamente cortos, Tony volvió a la vida al contemplar el contexto.

"Bueno, no todo es tan malo" Stark dijo con su vista fija en un chico de unos 20 años cruzando la calle, Steve exhalo audiblemente.

"Es aquí" el chofer dijo apuntando hacía la torre de apartamentos con vista al mar, la zona era pintoresca y se veía tranquila, Natasha agradeció y pagó, Steve bajó las maletas, subieron hasta el último piso, Tony arrastraba difícilmente su maleta

"¿Te ayudo?" Steve preguntó de nuevo y Tony lo fulminó con la mirada, levantó su enorme maleta negra e intento subir las escaleras, los primeros escalones fueron sencillos, al llegar al descanso Tony se resbalo patéticamente cayendo hacía atrás, la maleta sobre de él, antes de golpear el piso sintió unas manos firmes sujetándolo.

Malditos reflejos de superhumano.

"Te dije que te ayudaba" Steve dijo intentando contener su risa, Natasha por el otro lado reía histérica. Tony estaba rojo de coraje, se levantó intentando mantener su dignidad y caminó hacia adentro del apartamento, dejando la maleta en el piso.

Al llegar al apartamento descubrieron solo dos habitaciones.

"Yo pido una" Natasha dijo y caminó hacía la más grande con sus maletas, cerró la puerta tras de ella, Tony contempló a Steve aún más irritado.

"No voy a dormir en la sala" dijo a regañadientes y Steve sonrió. Tony había durado casi un día sin hablarle.

"No es como si jamás hubiéramos compartido cuarto"

Tony torció los ojos y caminó resignado hacía la habitación, Steve lo siguió.

La tarde fue increíblemente incómoda para Tony que seguía inexplicablemente enojado con Steve, su celular no tenía recepción y el apartamento no tenía aire acondicionado, sentía que iba a morir en esta jungla. Por el otro lado Steve estaba deleitado con el paisaje, con el sitio, en su mente imaginaba esto como un cierto tipo de vacaciones con Stark, como la oportunidad para seducirlo.

La noche llegó pronto, Tony había durado más de una hora bajo la regadera, su piel comenzaba a arrugarse por el agua, tenía miedo a salir. Salir y encontrar a Steve en la misma cama, su aliento se entrecortaba con solo pensarlo. La imagen de Bucky castigándolo en su mente, contemplaba su dedo anular izquierdo e imaginaba un anillo ahí, un escalofrío de pánico lo sacudía.

Salió del baño y la luz estaba completamente apagada, Steve no estaba en la habitación ¿Se habría ido a la sala? Tony caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta, entonces escuchó la voz de Steve seguida de una tenue risa, se mantuvo escuchando a escondidas la conversación de Steve, hablaba de SHIELD, de trabajo, de sitios para bailar y de lo que le agradaba hacer, después de varios minutos lo escuchó claramente pronunciar el nombre de "Sharon"

Exhaló molesto y camino hacia la cama, se cubrió con las cobijas, este país tenía climas extremos, de noche el frío era crudo y de día el calor insoportable. No pudo conciliar el sueño, después de varios minutos escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, escuchó distintos movimientos y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sintió un peso sobre la cama y en segundos un calor humano lo hizo estremecerse, Steve lo envolvió en sus brazos y besó tiernamente su cuello, sabía exactamente el sitio que mandaba espasmos por su cuerpo.

Tony vibró y su respiración se hizo inestable.

"¿Estas despierto?"

Tony se mantuvo callado.

"¿Cuánto más jugarás a hacerte el digno?" Steve preguntó entre risas y Tony sintió un líquido amargo en el esófago.

"Tony"

Tony no habló.

Steve entonces sonrió para sí mismo y tomando con una mano las dos muñecas de Stark comenzó a besar su cuello, trazando un camino de besos y mordidas hasta llegar a su garganta, Tony mantenía los ojos cerrados sin embargo sus labios se entreabrían, sintió su boca ocupada por los labios delgados y cálidos de Steve, Tony abrió los ojos de golpe, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y se sentía en una tangible desventaja, Steve tocaba su cuerpo con una gentileza admirable, movía sus piernas y sus manos a su antojo, Tony era tan débil en comparación a él.

"Detente" Tony jadeo intentando controlar un súbito llanto.

Steve a pesar de su excitación se detuvo y clavó sus ojos azules en la mirada castaña de Tony, se veía tan frágil.

"¿Te lastime?" Steve preguntó y Tony patéticamente asintió.

"¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?" La mirada consternada de Steve hizo estremecer a Tony, tiró su cabeza hacía atrás sumergiéndose en la almohada.

"Te fuiste" dijo en voz quebrada pero seria.

"Aquí estoy"

"Te fuiste cuando creíste que Bucky había visto" Tony dijo serio y Steve sintió un nerviosismo natural acompañado de cierta inconformidad ¿Por qué Bucky siempre salía a tema?

"Perdón. No sabía que hacer o que decir" Steve dijo sincero y Tony soltó una risa amarga

"Y yo sí tenía todo bajo control" Tony dijo sarcástico y Steve se mordió el labio.

"¿Me disculpas Tony?"

Tony asintió sin embargo después de más segundos explotó como solo él sabía hacerlo.

"Estoy cansado de ti. Cansado de tu moralidad tan hipócrita que aparece cuando la consciencia te recuerda que estoy con Bucky. Cansado de que me dejes de buscar cuando la culpa te agobia pero recurras a mí cuando se te antoje. Cansado de que te falte valor para aceptar que esto no es solo acerca de mí. Harto, hastiado de que me beses así después de haber hablado con esa puta" Tony estaba más que molesto, estaba de pie frente a la cama, la luz de la luna iluminando su torso desnudo y su mirada cristalina.

"¿De quién hablas?" Steve preguntó comenzando a molestarse.

"¿Quién putas es Sharon Steve? ¿La zorra esa de SHIELD? ¿Una agente que trabaja para mí?" Tony preguntó engreído y Steve soltó una risa maniaca.

"Stark no estás en posición de reclamarme nada cuando las noches las pasas conmigo y de día me restriegas tu relación con él"

"Tú sabias que él era mi novio y aun así te metiste a mi cama... nada honorable Capitán"

Steve chilló los dientes e intentó mantener la calma, las palabras de Stark lo atravesaban, eran crudas y lo peor de todo: reales. Se levantó de la cama observándolo analíticamente, entonces Steve se dio cuenta de que detrás del cinismo y la sonrisa sarcástica, se encontraban sus ojos cristalinos, su voz rota. Tony era simplemente humano, no sabía en qué punto lo había contemplado como irrompible, como un ser frío incapaz de amar… Era tan estúpido el error que había cometido.

"Tony déjalo"

Tony lo miró confundido y soltó una risa amarga.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No te cases con él. Déjalo… déjalo por mí" Steve lo dijo con una dicción increíble, Stark dio involuntariamente un paso hacia atrás, una taquicardia retumbando en sus oídos, a través de su piel.

"¿Cómo sabes….?"

"No por ti eso está claro" Steve dijo medio molesto y cerró los ojos intentando mantener la calma, intentando no correr y besarlo, tomarlo o peor, secuestrarlo.

"No puedo Steve"

"¿No puedes o no quieres?"

Tony levantó la mirada herido.

"Para él yo soy más que sexo ocasional" Tony dijo y Steve soltó un ruido de incredulidad seguido con una risa histérica.

"No puedes hablar en serio" dijo entre risas y Tony lo miro molestó.

"¿De qué te ríes Rogers?"

"¿Crees que para mí eres solo sexo?" Steve preguntó incrédulo y Tony torció los ojos

"Para los dos es solo eso"

"Estoy cansado de mentirte, de mentirnos. No me voy a seguir mintiendo, ni a ti ni a nadie. Te amo Tony, desde aquella tarde que subiste a la azotea e impediste mi lastimero intento de suicidio"

El aliento fue insuficiente para los pulmones de Stark, su respiración se entrecorto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se rehusaban a correr por sus mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo" Tony murmuró y Steve sonrió ampliamente, su mirada rota y su sonrisa débil.

"Y aquí sigo Stark, aquí sigo" dijo y dio la media vuelta, cerrando la puerta al salir de la habitación, Tony dio un paso hacia adelante sin embargo se contuvo.

Su mirada clavada en su dedo anular vacío, las palabras de Steve dando vueltas por su mente, sus propios sentimientos ahogándolo.

Esta iba a ser una larga misión.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve escuchó un sonido detrás de él y abrió los ojos alerta, un par de ojos verdes lo observaban atentamente, una sonrisa burlesca y un cairel rojizo atravesando su piel pálida.

"¿Qué? ¿Aún no te habla?" Natasha preguntó con una sonrisa invisible en sus labios, lo observaba entretenida mientras comía tranquilamente cereal de un tazón blanco de porcelana, Steve se estiró en el pequeño sillón y sintió como todos sus huesos de la espalda tronaron.

Dejó salir un sonido algo placentero y abrió atento sus ojos azules.

"Más bien hablamos demasiado" dijo con una sonrisa torcida y se levantó no sin antes hacer más flexiones, ese sillón le había acabado las vértebras en una sola noche, Natasha seguía sonriendo, lo seguía en silencio, ambos llegaron a la cocina.

"¿De dónde sacaste el cereal?"

"Servicios especiales" dijo sonriente y Steve tornó su mirada de civil a la de Capitán, la pelirroja torció los ojos.

"En la alacena, fui al súper en la mañana"

"Natasha es muy arriesgado salir sola" dijo reaprehendiéndola y ella levantó una ceja burlesca.

"Tú ya tienes una princesa que cuidar, no invadas mi espacio" sus palabras eran en broma sin embargo Steve la conocía y sabía que era una clara advertencia, asintió más serio.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó sirviendo cereal en su tazón. Natasha arrojó unos papeles a la barra de la cocina.

"Estos son los directivos Samuel Rodds y su hijo Jason Rodds. Mi misión es adentrarme en la planta productiva y conseguirte a ti y a Stark uniformes"

"¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará?"

"Una semana, máximo dos" dijo seria y Steve asintió.

"¿Mientras qué haremos nosotros?"

Natasha soltó una suave risa.

"Tú mejor que nadie sabes qué hacer con él" dijo en doble sentido y le guiñó un ojo jugando, Steve sintió un sonrojo teñir toda su cara de un rojo insoportablemente escarlata, Natasha reía con malicia.

"Mantente en contacto" Steve dijo difícilmente.

"Todas las noches volveré con noticias" dijo y después de tomar una manzana del frutero salió del apartamento.

Steve exhalo y sacó el Starkphone que hace dos años Tony le había regalado por su cumpleaños, comenzó a investigar acerca de los dos nombres que Natasha le había dado.

Después de horas en su celular Steve escuchó un ruido proviniendo del cuarto, Tony al fin había despertado, contempló la hora, eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, habían transcurrido 4 horas y aún no encontraba nada útil acerca de ellos, se mordió el labio pensativo.

"Buenos días" Tony dijo en voz suave y cerró la puerta del cuarto, llevaba puestos unos jeans deslavados, una tank top gris y estaba descalzo, caminó hasta la cocina, buscaba ansioso en la alacena.

"¿Buscas café?" Steve preguntó y Tony volteo a verlo.

"Sí" dijo en un bostezo y Steve levantó el frasco de café que tenía junto a él.

"¿Por qué lo tienes tú?"

"Te estoy cazando" Steve dijo jugando sin embargo Tony sintió un escalofrió por la espalda, las palabras del día anterior aún nítidas en su mente, caminó hacía donde el Capitán estaba, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla clásico Levis, una camisa blanca y su cabello ordenado, Tony intentó silenciar sus hormonas alteradas.

"Dámelo pues" Tony dijo demandante y Steve levantó la mirada.

"Te invito a comer" Steve dijo sonriendo y Tony Stark el playboy casanova se sintió por primera vez, cazado. Titubeo patéticamente.

"¿A dónde?"

"¿Eso es un sí?" Steve preguntó sonriendo y Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta.

A Bucky no le gustaría para nada que su fiancee aceptara ese tipo de propuestas, a nadie realmente le gustaría… sin embargo moría de ganas por decir que sí.

"¿Me darás el café?" preguntó arrogante y Steve soltó una risa burlesca y le dio el frasco de café, su mirada azul aún fija en sus ojos castaños.

"¿Aceptarías ir a comer conmigo?"

Mierda, ahora todo sonaba mucho peor.

Ya no era un casual "Vamos a comer" entre amigos, ahora era una pregunta formal, una cita… y esos malditos ojos azules expectantes en combinación de una sonrisa tan hipócritamente inocente. Había soñado durante años, desde su adolescencia con el momento que Capitán América lo invitara a salir. Claro que jamás imagino que primero sería su enemigo, después su amigo, luego su amante y ahora…. ¿Qué pretendía Steve?

"Sí" murmuró contra su voluntad en voz temblorosa y Steve verdaderamente sonrió al escucharlo.

"Escuché de un lugar muy bueno a la orilla de la playa" Steve dijo entusiasmado y Tony tuvo que contener su ataque de pánico mezclado por una absoluta ternura al ver a aquel hombre mucho más alto y corpulento que él comportarse como un adolescente, sonrió sincero.

"¿Y después fondue?" Tony preguntó seductor y la sonrisa de Steve se quebró levemente.

"No Tony, lo que dije ayer es en serio. Para mí tú eres mucho más que sexo ocasional"

Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta cerrándole cualquier suministro de aire… Así que ya no habría sexo. ¡¿Entonces qué pretendía?! Las palabras de Steve retumbaban en su mente "Déjalo por mí"

No, no podía dejar a Bucky. No podía abandonar a alguien que jamás le había fallado, que lo cuidaba y lo quería… Sí, quería a Steve de una manera incomprensible e incalculable, sin embargo sabía que aún quería a Bucky, pero esos ojos azules, esos malditos ojos azules le revolvían el alma.

¡Carajo!

Debía dejar todo en claro antes de que su mente volátil lo traicionara y comenzara a confundirlo.

"Steve yo…"

"No" Steve lo calló automáticamente poniendo delicadamente el dedo índice sobre sus labios, Tony mordió cada palabra que estaba a punto de decir, Steve sabía perfectamente que en este momento la balanza no se inclinaba hacía su lado, necesitaría tiempo para demostrarle a Stark lo que sentía, para revivir ese sentimiento que el Capitán juraba se encontraba en lo más profundo del corazón de hierro del ingeniero.

Sí, sabía que no era nada honorable, que no era justo para Tony ni mucho menos para Bucky, sin embargo si algo le había enseñado la vida era que se iba en un parpadeo y que al final el arrepentimiento más grande no es por los errores cometidos, sino por todos los que jamás se había atrevido a cometer. Y él, específicamente él, estaba lleno de ligeros pero amargos arrepentimientos por acciones que había dejado para un mañana que jamás llegó, Tony Stark no sería un "hubiera" más en su vida, sería un "es"

Sonrió tenuemente al contemplar que Tony ya no hablaba.

"Me bañaré, vístete, el calor esta insoportable" dijo gentil y acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de Stark, después caminó hacía la regadera cerrando la puerta del baño tras de él.

Tony quedó petrificado, Steve jamás lo había acariciado así fuera de la cama, jamás lo había visto con ojos tan llenos, con una sonrisa tan pacifica… Mucho menos invitarlo a comer o dejar ver tanta caballerosidad. El genio se hundió entre recuerdos e hipótesis, estaba en blanco.

¿Qué habría pasado para que Steve de la nada fuera así?

¿Sería una apuesta?

¿Sería un plan que tuviera con Bucky para mostrar su infidelidad?

Un súbito pánico lo sacudió… No, si la intención de Steve era delatarlo con Bucky lo habría hecho desde la primera vez que Stark no puso ningún alto en aquella sala hace más de 5 meses.

Tenía todos los hechos claros, la declaración de Steve había sido arrebatada e inesperada, por lo tanto despertaba sospechas, no creía completamente en él… además él era un genio ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera una respuesta ante esto habiendo recabado todos los hechos en su mente?

Tony Stark estaba de pie en el mismo sitio que Steve lo había dejado, torturaba su mente una y otra vez con distintas preguntas, el problema era que Stark había dejado escapar una hipótesis, la única certera y la que jamás se le ocurrió.

Steven Rogers jamás había mostrado quién realmente era por miedo a que lo hirieran.

El sitio era más de lo esperado, era algo tropical, elegante, exclusivo, estaba al pie de una playa virgen, las olas crujían y el azul reflejaba tonalidades turquesas sobre el agua cristalina. Era un paraíso, Steve había escogido una mesa con vista a poniente, las celosías de madera impedían que el sol molestara, sin embargo daban un auténtico espectáculo de sombras y rayos solares, Tony sintió las manos sudando y mariposas en el estómago.

Hacía más de 30 años que no se sentía así.

Steve había sido más que un caballero, había recorrido su silla causándole un grave sonrojo al ingeniero, le había servido un vino blanco semidulce y lo observaba atento mientras Stark intentaba romper la tensión – su tensión – contándole anécdotas viejas de la universidad, después de dos copas de vino y un relato de Steve sentía que estaba en el sitio indicado, su nerviosismo transformándose en su habitual mirada seductora, su seguridad imponente y esa sonrisa maliciosa capaz de hacer pecar a la más santa, de nuevo era Tony Stark.

"¿Cómo diste con este lugar?" Tony preguntó interesado, llevaban menos de un día aquí y Steve ya conocía restaurantes.

"Google me ayudó"

Tony soltó una risita, era adorable contemplar como Steve llamaba a cada página con un delicado respeto, como si de personas o informantes se tratara.

"¿Pero por qué este?" Tony inquirió curioso y notó un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos.

"Leí que era el mejor en langostas y a ti te gusta la langosta" Steve dijo sincero y Tony abrió los ojos más ampliamente, el Capitán recordaba esos detalles de él.

"A cualquier millonario le gusta la langosta" Tony dijo sonriente y Steve soltó una risita.

"No eres cualquier millonario Tony"

"Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre" Stark confesó y Steve se sonrojó aún más, una estúpida sonrisa no abandonaba su cara.

"¿Es diferente a cuando los demás lo dicen?" Steve se atrevió a preguntar y por decir –los demás- se refería específicamente a Bucky, Stark lo entendió enseguida.

"Sí, sabes… antes odiaba mi nombre" Tony confesó y Steve lo miró curioso.

"¿Por qué?"

"Howard lo decía demasiado" Tony dijo amargamente y Steve dio un sorbo a su copa, no sabía realmente que decir.

"Anthony es un nombre muy bonito" Steve dijo y Tony sonrió.

"Jamás te conté de él ¿verdad?" Tony inquirió y Steve lo miró asombrado, Tony jamás sacaba a tema a su padre, jamás.

"No"

"Él era un maldito desgraciado" Soltó una risa insípida "Recuerdo… recuerdo que cuando tenía cerca de 5 años…"

Y así de repente Tony Stark se abrió por primera vez en su vida.

Steve lo escuchó atento, memorizando cada palabra que salía de sus labios, entendiendo por qué el genio odiaba tanto a Howard, odiando internamente al que había sido su amigo en épocas de guerra, su mirada se quebró al escuchar la voz rota de Stark, lo difícil que le era abrirse, derrumbar sus muros, y exponer sus demonios. Steve Rogers sabía que no era fácil llegar a Tony, él mismo había sufrido para poder ganarse la confianza del hombre de ojos demoniacos, sin embargo mientras lo contemplaba siento tan vulnerable, tan simple, tan humano… se juró a si mismo jamás hablar de esto con nadie y al mismo tiempo jamás hacer que alguien dañara al ingeniero de la manera que Howard lo había hecho. No se dio cuenta en que punto de la conversación había sujetado la mano delgada y más pequeña de Stark entre sus manos pálidas, sin embargo sí sabía que no quería soltarlo jamás.

Después de la cena, de algunas risas, varias confesiones y de que el Capitán tuviese que pagar la cuenta a escondidas para que Stark no empezara a refunfuñar acerca de su regla de oro – el del suelo más alto pagaba – Steve lo tomó de la mano al salir del restaurante, ambos caminaban sobre la arena, el sol ya se había metido y el clima comenzaba a enfriar, Tony sentía una taquicardia en su pecho ¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer?

Acababa de contarle su patética infancia a Steve Rogers. Era un idiota. Un completo idiota. Ahora lo vería como un pobre niño abandonado, como un débil malcriado… Débil. Eso era justo lo contrario a lo que quería llegar, intentó soltarse de la mano de Steve pero el Capitán entonces lo había tomado de la cintura. No era una maldita niña.

Estaba a punto de soltarse de su agarre y gritarle algo hiriente (porque cuando Tony Stark se sentía expuesto frente a alguien, tenía la pésima costumbre de agredir verbalmente para mostrar su "fortaleza), cuando Steve mirando al cielo dejo salir un ligero grito.

"Tony, son fuegos artificiales" dijo emocionado contemplando hacía el cielo.

Steve, Steve era demasiado adorable.

Tony levantó la mirada hacia el cielo ya oscuro, se iluminaba gracias a la pirotecnia de distintas clases y colores, Steve lo pegó más a su cuerpo y entonces por un segundo Stark abandonó su realidad y parándose de puntillas dio un cálido beso en el cuello de Steve, el Capitán volteó sonriendo y besó tiernamente su frente.

"Buenas noches Tony" Steve dijo sentándose en el mismo sillón pequeño de la sala, Tony se mantuvo de pie detrás del sillón, un debate moral enloqueciéndolo, cerró los ojos y abrió los labios.

"Ven a dormir conmigo"

Era la primera vez que Tony lo pedía y Steve volteo a verlo extrañado.

"Puedo dormir bien aquí"

"Vamos, no es la primera vez que compartimos cuarto" Tony dijo con una ligera sonrisa y Steve caminó detrás de él hacía la habitación. Natasha sonreía entretenida desde la cocina, torció los ojos y apagó la luz, sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de Pepper… la extrañaba.

Cuando las luces estaban apagadas y Tony sintió que el cuerpo de Steve se metía en la cama, instintivamente se congeló. Los brazos fornidos del Capitán lo rodearon y él ingenuamente comenzó a buscarlo con ligeros besos por el cuello, cuando al fin llegó a sus labios, Tony cerró los ojos nervioso y lo besó.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

¡Había hecho esto cientos de veces! Decenas con Steve… sin embargo este día había sido tan único, tan mágico… tenía miedo de arruinar la atmosfera tan irrealmente perfecta. Steve siguió su beso y tomó delicadamente su cintura, cuando Stark ganó confianza e intentó deslizar su mano por debajo del pants de Steve, el Capitán rompió el beso, Tony lo voleo a ver confundido.

"¿Pasa algo?" Tony preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado, falló patéticamente, el miedo se percibía en su voz.

"No, solo quiero demostrarte lo que te dije ayer" Tony tembló ligeramente y Steve apretó ás sus brazos alrededor de él, frotando suavemente su espalda.

"No tengas miedo, yo jamás te haría daño" Steve dijo con una sonrisa tierna y besó la nariz de Tony.

Stark apoyó su frente en la clavícula del Capitán, algo no le hacía confiar del todo en Steve, no sabía bien que era, no sabía si era su paranoia, Bucky o su tan natural miedo de volver dos años atrás, cuando estaba rendidamente enamorado de él y cualquier acción de Steve lo mataba en el día a día.

Lo peor era que él sabía que no era del todo una decisión lógica, porque mientras su mente y su miedo le dictaban que saliera de ahí lo antes posible, su estúpida esperanza y su sentir tan vulnerable lo cuestionaban, ¿Cómo te haría daño alguien como Steve?

Era imposible.

Aunque también había pensado que era imposible que Steve le hiciese algo así a Bucky, y ahí estaba llamándose el mejor amigo de su novio y abrazándolo tiernamente. Esto estaba mal por cualquier perspectiva que se viera, no habría manera alguna que los tres salieran intactos, y Tony, Tony no sabía por qué, pero su instinto le decía que él se encontraba en la situación más desventajosa.

A los pocos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño en brazos de Steve, día 1 de la misión cumplido, faltaban otros 14 más antes de entrar en acción.

Oh Dios…


	7. Chapter 7

¿Y qué si viviéramos sin ninguna expectativa? ¿Sin ninguna regla? ¿Sin roles impuestos o normas sociales?

¿Y qué si simplemente viviéramos?

Tony sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos vendados y sus pasos cautelosos, una mano de Steve sujetándolo de la cintura, la otra sujetando su mano, guiándolo.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Es una sorpresa Tony" Steve repitió por décima vez y dio un suave beso en su nuca.

"¿Falta mucho?"

"Unos pasos más"

"Eso dijiste hace media hora" Tony dijo de nuevo y escuchó la risa de Steve.

Caminaron en silencio durante más tiempo, Tony percibía a través de la piel los cambios de clima, los sonidos le hacían imaginar contextos, llego una brisa a él y se imaginó que estarían en la playa, las olas no eran audibles, sin embargo la salinidad del aire era demasiada, el viento era algo frío, el sol cálido. El contraste lanzaba espasmos placenteros por su piel.

"Ya" Steve dijo y delicadamente quitó la tela de su mirada, Stark no estaba listo para lo que vería.

Era mar abierto, el cielo rojizo y la puesta del sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, Rogers había planeado perfectamente el momento, Tony no pudo evitar soltar un lánguido suspiro, estaban en un yate de gusto minimalista, se veía una mesa en la terraza preparada, no había nadie más a bordo más que ellos.

"No tenías que hacer esto"

"Quería" Steve dijo sencillamente y Tony arrugó la nariz, haciendo una mueca adorable.

"¿Sabes navegar esto?"

"Soy Capitán América ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

Stark soltó una risa audible y comenzó a caminar alrededor del sitio, encontró varias botellas de diferentes vinos.

"¿Planeas emborracharme para aprovecharte de mí inconsciencia?" Steve soltó una risa juguetona.

"No necesito emborracharte para hacer eso"

Tony inevitablemente rio, era mucho más que cierto.

El viaje fue tranquilo, la cena no había sido nada elaborado, sin embargo a mar abierto y con aquellos ojos azul cielo atravesándolo, había sido más que perfecto, la noche había caído y a lo lejos se veían luces sobre una isla virgen ¿Sería ahí el sitio al que Steve se dirigía?

"Tony, quiero hacer algo que no he hecho jamás, y quiero que tú seas con quién lo hago por primera vez" Steve dijo nervioso y Tony levantó las cejas con una sonrisa seductora.

"Vamos Steve, ya no eres virgen" Steve torció los ojos al escucharlo pero se levantó de la silla, caminó hasta donde había un pequeño dispositivo holográfico, Tony clavó la mirada en aquel aparato, se veía como Jarvis, sin embargo no recordaba haberle dado uno a Steve.

"J, puedes poner lo que te había pedido" Steve afirmó casi preguntando, su voz tímida, Tony frunció el ceño, se mordió el labio ligeramente intentando hacer memoria ¿Cuándo le había dado a Steve una tarjeta madre operativa de Jarvis? Ni siquiera Pepper tenía una.

"Con gusto señor"

Sí, era Jarvis. Tony lo miró incrédulo, una suave música comenzó a sonar en el bote, Steve se acercó hasta él extendiendo su pálida mano.

Oh claro, el baile inconcluso con Peggy Carter.

Tony sintió una melancolía pura, después de todos estos años Steve quería otorgarle su primer baile a él.

"No soy tan bueno en esto" Tony mintió nervioso y Steve negó con la cabeza.

"María era bailarina, sé que tomaste algunos años de clases"

Mierda.

Tony asintió y después de un suspiro cargado de su más puro nerviosismo tomó su mano, se levantó, la música era en su mayoría piano, Tony comenzó a reconocer la canción, era la que él estaba tocando en la torre la noche que Jarvis le aviso que Steve se encontraba en la azotea, sus pies sobre el pretil, su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Lo intentó evitar, sin embargo cada nota del piano que escuchaba lo transportó a aquel momento.

 _-flashback-_

 _"Señor, creo que debe subir a ver algo" La voz de Jarvis lo forzó a abrir los ojos, sus manos siguieron danzando sobre las teclas del piano, la melodía era melancólica, llena de sentimientos encontrados y realidad. Su tangible soledad._

 _"J, no me hables cuando toco" Tony dijo molesto y silenció el sistema operativo, sus dedos delgados transmitiendo lo que jamás era capaz de decir._

 _Era un hombre que tenía absolutamente todo, Forbes calculaba su fortuna en 6.6 billones de dólares, tenía más propiedades de las que pudiera contar, era un superhéroe, un icono social, saboreaba el éxito profesional más que nadie, inclusive más que Banner. Era el sueño realizado de cualquier ser humano, era todo y a la vez nada._

 _No podía ser feliz, a veces observaba en las firmas de autógrafos a algunos fans y como se veían felices en su vida diaria, sin tener todo lo que él tenía, sin lograr lo que él había logrado. Ellos simplemente sonreían, simplemente vivían._

 _Contemplaban hacía el cielo sin intentar descifrarlo, cuando lograban conseguir a una mujer en su cama por una noche jamás pensaban si ella estaba ahí por el dinero, o tal vez la fama, o inclusive por la idealización que tuvieran de él. Ellos simplemente eran reales._

 _Compartían su vida con un círculo reducido de personas que jamás juzgaba, sino hablaban. No tenían miedo de decirles lo que opinaran, no dependían de ellos, de nadie._

 _Y ahí estaba Stark, golpeando más intensamente las notas, procurando no llorar, el sabor alcohólico inundando sus labios, la melodía se intensificaba, como cuando la espalda se arquea en espera del orgasmo._

 _Él no podía ser real y cuando lo era, era terriblemente juzgado._

 _"¿Por qué se queja Tony Stark? ¿Por qué siempre hace esa clase de cosas? Debería estar agradecido, muchos desearían lo que tiene"_

 _"Tony Stark sigue mencionando lo de Howard porque como nada malo le ha sucedido en su vida, necesita sufrir por algo"_

 _"Su comportamiento autodestructivo es solo para llamar la atención"_

 _"Es tan rico que el aburrimiento de tenerlo todo lo ha hecho consumirse a sí mismo en alcohol"_

 _Tal vez todo era cierto, tal vez él simplemente se esmeraba en ser infeliz. Pero no, él jamás había pedido esta vida. Jamás había pedido estos niveles de estrés, esta dependencia._

 _La canción estaba llegando a su cúspide para encontrar un final próximo, Tony soltaba las primeras lágrimas de la noche aun con ojos cerrados._

 _"Tony, debes subir de inmediato" Era la voz de Jarvis y por primera vez mencionaba su nombre, Stark abrió los ojos de nuevo. Tal vez era algo importante, interrumpió la canción abruptamente y subió a la azotea, vestía un traje sin saco, la corbata suelta aun en su cuello, al llegar a la azotea del edificio Stark en Nueva York encontró a Steve Rogers llorando sin hacer sonido alguno, sus pies sobre el pretil, una botella de alcohol en su mano._

 _En ese momento Tony lo miró incrédulo._

 _Capitán América siempre sonreía, siempre era honorable, siempre era feliz. La gente lo amaba, todos querían ser como él, era el sueño americano, un héroe de guerra… Capitán América lo tenía todo ¿Por qué estaba ahí?_

 _Hay instantes en donde la mente se expande y te deja comprender cosas que siempre estuvieron ahí pero que jamás observaste realmente. Tony abrió los ojos incrédulo, lo que él pensaba de Steve era lo mismo que las personas habían pensado de él…_

 _Estaba a punto de pronunciar "Cap" cuando se dio cuenta que nadie sabía nada de Steve, que Steve no era más que un archivo oculto antes del suero. Capitán América era un trabajo, no una persona. Steve tampoco era real._

 _Sus labios titubearon y logró ver como Steve sentía su mirada castaña, el Capitán no volteo a verlo, su mirada clavada hacía la tierra, 42 pisos abajo._

 _"Estaba esperando a que terminaras la canción, es mi favorita" Steve dijo honestamente y Tony sintió un dolor en el pecho, había estado a menos de 20 segundos de terminarla._

 _"Steve" Tony pronunció su nombre por primera vez y entonces el Capitán volteo a verlo._

 _"No pertenezco aquí, mi vida terminó 72 años atrás" dijo fríamente y se inclinó hacia adelante, Tony corrió hacía él, sus manos en alto mostrando que era dócil, sus mejillas húmedas._

 _"Steve, no lo hagas"_

 _"Dime una razón que no sea relacionada con Capitán América" Steve dijo con voz gélida y áspera, su mirada completamente rota._

 _"Si lo haces, saltaré tras de ti" Tony dijo decidido y caminó hasta donde él estaba, subió al pretil también, su equilibrio era mucho peor que el de Steve._

 _Cuando el rubio notó que cualquier paso en falso terminaría con la vida de Stark tuvo verdadero miedo, él sabía que caer de este piso tal vez no lo mataría, pero también sabía que a Tony sí, era simplemente humano, y aun así tenía esta inmensa valentía._

 _Steve lo miró preocupado._

 _"Tony, no, ven" Steve dijo temeroso y bajó del pretil, al momento que Tony lo iba a imitar resbaló sin querer._

 _Stark Enterprise hubiese quedado sin Director esa noche a no ser porque Steve lo tomó de la cintura en un impulso y lo empujó hacía él, ambos cayeron de espalda en la azotea, Tony sobre el cuerpo de Steve._

 _"Estas de mente" Steve dijo realmente irritado, temblaba frenéticamente y Tony se levantó con una ligera sonrisa._

 _"Puedes acompañarme a acabar esa canción" Tony dijo simplemente y Steve lo tomó de los hombros, su mirada azul clavada en él._

 _"Jamás, jamás vuelvas a hacer eso… Tony yo no podría seguir sin ti" Steve murmuró ente dientes y lo abrazó compulsivamente, esa fue la primera vez que Steve lloraba en su cuello, la primer noche que el insomnio abandonó a Tony"_

 _-End of flashback-_

"Steve… esa canción" Tony dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, el recuerdo era nítido en su mente.

"Es mi favorita ¿Recuerdas?" Steve dijo y Tony asintió, apoyó su frente en el hombro de Steve, ambos moviéndose a la lentitud de las notas.

"Esa noche me di cuenta que no podía imaginar un mundo sin ti" El capitán dijo a su oído y Tony sintió un escalofrió.

"Tuve pesadillas con esa noche" Stark confesó y Steve sonrió lastimeramente.

"Cuando desperté no tenía nada, ni amigos, ni un hogar, ni un sueño… Entonces apareciste tú, tú Tony, tú me diste un hogar, una razón para vivir"

Tony lo miró con ojos cristalinos, se puso de puntitas hasta rozar sus labios, la canción terminaba entre el oleaje nocturno.

Pasaron cerca de una semana en la isla, habían recorrido la isla a pie en contra de la voluntad de Tony, habían acampado en la jungla y aprendido a pescar, Stark no era para nada de la idea de aventurarse solo en el hábitat salvaje, sin embargo Steve era fanático del contacto directo con la naturaleza, así que Tony lo aceptaba –más bien respetaba–

Después de sus intrépidos recorridos habían vuelto a la cabaña.

Las mañanas generalmente Steve preparaba el desayuno, las tardes salían en busca de los pequeños restaurantes que había, caminaban por la playa, recorrían las pequeñas boutiques y galerías de arte del sitio, Tony había comprado una cantidad de collares y vestidos para Pepper, no podía quitarse ese viejo hábito, Steve en vez de reclamárselo como Bucky solía hacerlo, había imitado sus acciones, comprando varios detalles para Natasha.

Las noches generalmente hacían maratón de películas con palomitas, nachos y salchichas, Tony podía jurar que había aumentado notablemente de peso estos días. Steve lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras contemplaban la película, el edredón blanco de plumas de ganso cubría la mitad del cuerpo de ambos hombres, la cicatriz de dónde el reactor estaba provocaba un dolor punzocortante en el pecho de Steve cada que lo contemplaba con atención.

A pesar de la creciente proximidad de ambos y el trato de pareja que tan naturalmente tenían, Steve se había mantenido firme y en estos días Tony Stark no había probado ni siquiera el inicio de un orgasmo.

Dormir con Capitán América todas las noches y no cogérselo era más que pecado. Tony procuraba idear distintas maneras de seducirlo todas las noches, la voluntad de Rogers era más que admirable, detestable.

El último día había corrido pacifico como siempre, Steve no dudaba en tomarlo de la mano cada que caminaban y Tony plantaba diversos besos en su mejilla, su cuello o sus labios, según la ocasión. Las personas que los contemplaban podrían jurar que no habían visto matrimonio más cercano y admirable.

El problema era que no se trataba de un matrimonio, sino de una persona comprometida y su amante.

La última noche en la isla Steve había intentado convencer a Tony de meterse al mar, Stark se mostraba agresivo cada que se lo proponía, no sabía nadar, además de eso el agua despertaba su trastorno postraumático y los ataques de pánico eran terribles, no quería que Steve presenciara uno.

"Confía en mí ¿Sí?" Steve preguntó, el agua cubría hasta casi su rodilla y Tony lo miraba temeroso desde la orilla, la humedad de las olas rozando sus dedos.

"No es que no confié en ti, es que el mar y yo no somos amigos" Tony dijo en un murmuro, Steve era capaz de oírlo.

"El agua es caliente y cristalina, la noche es hermosa. No puedes morir sin vivir esto" Steve dijo sonriendo y Tony de verdad quería entrar con él, era solo que el miedo a ahogarse lo mantenía anclado ahí.

"Tengo miedo" admitió en voz baja y Steve salió del agua, caminó hasta él y lo abrazó. Tony relajó su cuerpo abrazándolo también, entonces se dio cuenta de la intención de Steve.

El Capitán había cerrado sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del hombre de mucha menor estatura, lo levantó fácilmente metiéndolo al mar, Tony se puso rígido, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, gritando maldiciones, inclusive golpeándolo. Cuando el agua llegaba hasta sus hombros comenzó a llorar, entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura de Steve. Duraron así unos minutos, hasta que Tony clavó su mirada castaña en los ojos de Steve.

"Tengo ataques de pánico" dijo con su voz quebrada y Steve lo besó tiernamente.

"Lo sé"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Tony preguntó sollozando.

"A veces necesitamos un empujón hacía nuestros miedos para darse cuenta que el pánico nos priva de vivir"

Tony lo miró algo atónito, después con voz enfurecida contestó.

"Tengo un estado psicológico grave, no puedes jugar con eso" Las palabras de Stark eran violentas, y su enojo incrementaba al ver la sonrisa de Steve.

"Ya dejaste de temblar genio"

"No es tan sencillo, no quería que contemplaras esa parte de mí, no puedes forzarme a todo Steve" Tony dijo aún molesto y Steve hizo una mueca.

"¿Crees que no te observo? Lo que eres, lo que tratas de ocultar, tu alcoholismo, la cocaína en tu taller"

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Tony estaba más que molesto y odiaba, de verdad odiaba no poder soltarse de Steve, tener que estar colgado al cuerpo del Capitán cuando solo quería voltearse e irse.

"No me molesta lo que eres"

"Yo no soy eso" Stark dijo entre dientes y Steve asintió.

"Cuando amas a alguien, amas las sonrisas y los demonios" Steve dijo decidido y Tony torció los ojos.

"Tú estás loco" Tony dijo convencido y Steve soltó una risita.

"Por ti"

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír, el agua era tibia, la luna iluminaba la piel pálida de Steve, sus ojos se veían casi translucidos, era un azul demasiado tenue. Tony contempló el oleaje, sintió su cuerpo en el agua, la ligereza del ser y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, ya no estaba temblando.

"Ya tengo localizados a dos agentes, mi plan es conseguir sus cosas personales y uniformes para antes del Viernes" Natasha dijo seria y Steve asintió, Tony comía directamente de la caja de cereal.

"¿Conseguiste el plano de la fábrica?"

"Aquí está" Natasha dijo y extendió sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocineta un rollo grueso de planos azules, Tony se acercó curioso.

"¿Le entiendes?" Steve pregunto con su habitual voz de Capitán, Stark asintió.

"Será fácil entrar"

"Perfecto" Natasha dijo con una ligera sonrisa, después de una breve plática se metió a su habitación.

Steve y Tony permanecían en la cocina.

"¿Tenemos armas?" Stark preguntó y Steve se mordió el labio, SHIELD los había dejado desamparados.

"Nada"

"Entonces tendremos que hacerlas"

"¿Cómo?" Steve preguntó asombrado y Tony torció los ojos.

"Tony Stark ¿Recuerdas?" dijo arrogante y Steve hizo una mueca de asombro.

Después de ir al Home Depot más cercano y comprar decenas de cosas sin sentido para Steve, estaban de vuelta al departamento, jamás había visto a Stark trabajando en esto. Lo había visto perfeccionando su traje, su escudo, las armas de Natasha, el traje de Iron Man. Lo había visto hablando de ciencia con Banner, jugando con ecuaciones complejas. Pero jamás lo había visto produciendo una bomba con veneno para hormigas, tenedores, clips y una batería de celular.

Tony Stark era un maldito genio y verlo sudando, con unas pinzas de electricista, con camiseta de resaque y su vista fija en lo que hacía, provocaba una erección instantánea en su entrepierna. Había decidido simplemente meterse a bañar, era demasiada tentación. Duraron cerca de dos días en el apartamento, Steve ayudaba en lo que podía, sin embargo no entendía de química, ni de física y mucho menos de ecuaciones matemáticas que envolvieran las tres ramas. Cuando la presencia de Tony era tanta en su cuerpo optaba por bañarse, se bañaba cerca de 4 veces al día alegando que era el sudor, Stark siempre sonreía, ese maldito bastardo se daba cuenta de todo.

"Estaba pensando en ir a un concierto ¿Vienes?" Tony dijo sonriendo, levantándose de la que había hecho su mesa de trabajo.

"¿Dónde?"

"Sídney, la opera de Sídney"

"¿Podemos?"

"Natasha aún no termina su parte" Tony dijo sonriendo y Steve sonrió también.

Ambos hombres se arreglaron, Steve vestía un traje negro sin corbata, Tony en cambio había optado por un traje negro con moño negro al cuello, su cabello revuelto y su mirada indómita. Steve sintió que el corazón se le salía por los labios.

Natasha había rechazado la oferta de acompañarlos, así que ambos tomaron un taxi hacía Sídney.

El concierto era más que maravilloso, las notas le erizaban la piel y dilataban sus pupilas, el simple hecho de contemplar las reacciones en el rubio, Tony sentía que su taquicardia se agudizaba. La gente vestía trajes exclusivos y vestidos de noche, por suerte aún nadie los reconocía, durante todo el concierto Tony había sostenido una mano de Steve entre las suyas, el rubio había besado tiernamente su mejilla.

Al salir de la edificación Steve no podía dejar de hablar de la gente, del sitio, de la música, del piano, de la noche tan estrellada… Tony había sonreído, ambos bajando las escaleras de la plazoleta de ingreso, en eso Stark notó que una mujer hermosa de ojos azules y vestido rojo entallado devoraba con la mirada a Steve.

En ese momento Tony se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Él ataría su vida a la de otro hombre y naturalmente Steve después encontraría a alguien más. Rogers podía contemplarlo a él con Bucky, lo había manejado perfectamente por 5 meses, casi 6, pero él, él era en extremo posesivo y no podría soportar ni siquiera un día si viera a Steve contemplando a alguien más de la manera que solo lo veía a él.

No podía ni siquiera contemplar como esa mujer lo devoraba sin piedad, se dio cuenta que ella avanzaba hacía ellos, seguramente para preguntarle algo a Steve o decir la famosa frase "¿Me presentas a tu amigo?"

Tony Stark era un hombre impulsivo y caprichoso, en cuánto contempló que la desconocida estaba a metros de ellos se alzó en puntitas e interrumpiendo la plática de Steve lo besó apasionadamente, Steve respondió de inmediato, lo tomó de la cintura pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Una luz instantánea hizo que Tony rompiera el beso, reconocía que eso había sido un flash, volteo a su alrededor, nadie los veía, eso lo tranquilizo notablemente.

La mujer caminaba de espaldas lejos de ellos, Tony sonrió malicioso.

"¿Me puedes explicar que mierdas es eso?" Nick preguntó extremadamente molesto, aventó las hojas en el escritorio de Coulson, Clint que estaba en su oficina en ese momento se levantó curioso, caminó hasta donde Phil estaba sentado.

Eran solo dos fotografías, la primera mostraba a dos hombres a lo lejos tomados de la mano caminando por la playa, uno era mucho más alto que el otro, de piel pálida y cabello rubio, el otro era castaño y de cuerpo mucho más menudo.

Phil la observó detenidamente.

"No comprendo"

Nick torció lo ojos y tomó la segunda foto, la azotó contra el escritorio.

La foto estaba en blanco y negro y mostraba nítidamente a Steve Rogers besando apasionadamente a Tony Stark, la Opera de Sídney a sus espaldas, la gente desenfocada haciendo de la imagen una verdadera pieza artística.

"Mierda" Clint dijo entre dientes.

"Agente Barton ¿Qué hace aquí?" Nick preguntó molesto y Clint volteo a ver a Phil que también lo veía con mirada represiva.

"Vine con Phil"

"Clint, te veo en la comida ¿Te parece?" Coulson dijo intentando ser lo más lindo posible, Clint exhalo algo molesto pero entendió, era información clasificada de SHIELD. Salió refunfuñando de la oficina.

"¿Qué haremos con ellas?"

"¿Tú sabías esto?" Nick preguntó enfurecido y Phil sonrió a medias.

"Era obvio ¿No?" preguntó aun con la sonrisa.

"No, para mí no lo era y te apuesto que para Barnes tampoco"

Phil palideció en un segundo, había olvidado por completo a Barnes.

"No tiene que enterarse"

"Stark es un maldito bastardo" Nick dijo molesto y Phil sonrió, tomó ambas fotos en sus manos y las metió en un sobre que decía "CLASIFICADO", lo metió en el expediente de la misión de Australia, después cerró la caja de cartón y la amontonó con el montón de cajas que tenían.

"Dime algo que no sepa" Phil contestó después de arrumbar la caja y caminó hacía el escritorio, Fury ardía en llamas.

"¿Hay noticias de Tony?" La pregunta les cayó a ambos como cubetazo de agua fría, Phil inclusive sintió un escalofrió.

"Nada" Fury mintió casi agresivamente, Bucky lo miró intrigado.

"No les creo, sé que saben algo. ¿Tony está bien? ¿Es Steve?"

"Yo ya me iba" Fury dijo y salió de la oficina de Phil casi corriendo.

Ese sí que era apoyo.

Phil intentó comportarse normal, su mirada fija en la computadora.

"Phil no me mientas, ¿Tony está bien?" La voz de James era inestable, a punto de quebrarse.

Cuando la persona que amas va a una misión de alto riesgo sin ninguna protección, las peores ideas pueden cruzar tu mente.

"Él está bien, mejor de lo que debería" Phil dijo las últimas palabras en un murmullo sin embargo Bucky lo escuchó.

"Phil ¿Qué me ocultan?" dijo molesto, su mirada agresiva.

"Nada Coronel Barnes, le aseguro que Tony Stark esta maravillosamente bien" dijo, Bucky le creyó sin embargo la voz de Phil iba impregnada de un coraje perceptible, al mismo tiempo el adverbio "maravillosamente" le dejaba muchas dudas en mente.

¿Por qué Tony no había buscado por llamarlo?

Siempre lo hacía.

Cada maldita misión buscaba la manera de comunicarse con él.

Esto era demasiado sospechoso.

Esa misma noche de vuelta a la torre Bucky le exigió a Jarvis el paradero de Stark, el sistema operativo se negó al principio, sin embargo al final era solo un programa y Bucky conocía las contraseñas, así que contra su "voluntad" arrojó las coordenadas del departamento donde se alojaban.

"¿Le aviso al señor Stark que va para allá?"

"No, será una sorpresa" Bucky dijo en voz baja.

Generalmente siempre le avisaba cuando iba hacía donde él estaba, sin embargo esta no era una situación que pudiera ser envuelta en "generalmente" porque, generalmente Tony siempre lo buscaba.

Las cosas parecían distintas ahora, no sabía bien por qué, simplemente lo sentía.


	8. Chapter 8

Los huesos crujieron al contacto con el sólido muro forrado de madera, los pies de Stark suspendidos a centímetros del piso, las manos de Steve sujetando sus muñecas, sus labios desesperadamente buscándolo. Tony dejo salir un gemido involuntario.

Después de tantos días de abstinencia al fin Steve había cedido a él, era descontrolado, intenso y hambriento. Las manos gruesas y firmes del Capitán recorrían su cuerpo, indagaban por debajo de su ropa, la tela fina de su camisa blanca comenzaba a rasgarse, sintió la erección de Steve chocar con la suya.

Generalmente Tony Stark siempre llevaba el control de todo, de los Vengadores de cierta manera a través de Steve, de Stark Enterprise, de los medios de comunicación, de Bucky, del mundo científico-tecnológico… Su naturaleza era controlar, aun cuando negaba que tuviese problemas de esta índole era su personalidad aferrada a liderar siempre.

Había solo dos situaciones en las que había perdido el control y pasado a un rol sumiso, la primera vez había sido con Pepper y había sido completamente voluntario, se había sentido extrañamente seguro.

La segunda vez estaba ocurriendo sin embargo iba en contra de su voluntad, de sus expectativas, Steve parecía tan dócil, tan tierno, tan inocente, cualquiera diría que el control de su extraña relación era de Stark, sin embargo podía notar a cada beso, a cada gemido como Steve iba demostrando su naturaleza imponente.

No quería ceder.

Sabía que en el momento en el que accediera a este cambio de poderes quedaría expuesto, más que expuesto. Estúpidamente todos estos días de citas, de sonrisas y besos tiernos lo habían dominado y ahora se encontraba irremediablemente asumiendo por segunda vez en su vida un rol sumiso.

Steve lo aventó cuidadosamente a la cama, Tony podía sentir su vista algo nublada y sus sentidos agudos, cada roce en su piel hacía que se crispara, cerró los ojos involuntariamente tensándose, sintió el cuerpo de Steve sobre el suyo, un beso en su cuello, el aliento tibio.

"Jamás te haría daño Tony, confía en mí" Steve susurro en su oído y el ingeniero abrió los ojos, eran castaños, tiernos y algo cristalinos, su mirada confirmando todos los pensamientos del Capitán, sí, esa mirada en Tony solo la otorgaba con él. Por un instante se sintió único.

Stark sonrió intentando no demostrar su estúpido nerviosismo, intentaba destensar sus músculos y dejarse llevar, no sentirse tan estúpidamente ebrio, alcoholizado con aquella mirada azul mezclada con los roces adecuados.

Estiró ambos brazos y tiró la cabeza hacía atrás, sintió las manos de Steve deshacerse de su ropa, sus labios trazando senderos por su cuerpo, sus dedos lentamente explorándolo, abriéndolo. Tony dejó salir un gemido en un aliento, su anatomía dilatándose y la ansiedad nueva y placentera de sentir a Steve dentro de él comenzaba a enloquecerlo.

Steve gimió incontables veces su nombre, a veces dejaba salir ligeros "te amo" mientras daba suaves besos por su mandíbula, Tony gritó el nombre de Steve, su manera de expresar todo siempre más vibrante, más desvergonzada. Entre el sudor y los gritos se consumió su noche, Steve por primera vez sintiéndose único para él, Tony sintiéndose por primera vez a merced de alguien.

 **Australia 3:00 AM**

"Eres demasiado perfecto" Steve dijo delineando el cuerpo desnudo y algo sudado de Tony, recorría su dedo por cada curva y claroscuro rincón, escuchó un bufido burlesco y el Capitán sonrió automáticamente.

"Eso no lo dirás mañana cuando no pueda caminar" Tony dijo juguetón, su cabeza enterrada en la almohada, su cuerpo exhausto y su corazón latiendo al ritmo de una felicidad embriagante, una euforia perceptible.

"¿Te duele?

"No"

"Tony, de verdad te amo" Steve insistió y Tony sintió un golpe en el estómago, las palabras "Yo también" sofocadas en su garganta.

"No merezco que alguien como tú me ame Steve"

"Somos humanos, somos estúpidos por naturaleza" el rubio dijo y Tony soltó una risa, levantó la cabeza de la almohada, sus ojos brillantes y su cabello más rebelde debido al sudor, gateo hasta el pecho de Steve, apoyó su cabeza junto a su cuello.

"Tú no eres del todo humano"

"Sabes, cuando te conocí eso pensé de ti" Steve dijo en voz calmada, una tenue risa al final de sus palabras.

"¿De verdad? ¿Creíste que era como Banner?" Tony preguntó sonriendo.

"No, creí que solo tenías aspecto humano, eras demasiado inteligente, demasiado frío. Creí que no tenías emociones" Steve dijo sincero y sintió como Tony se sacudía en un escalofrío tenue.

"Tal vez no estabas del todo mal"

"No, sé que tienes emociones. Te siento"

"No tengas tantas expectativas de mí Steve, soy bueno decepcionando personas y rompiendo corazones" Tony dijo fríamente y Steve plantó un beso en sus labios.

"Eres mejor de lo que crees, todo lo demás es una barrera" Tony dejó salir un suspiro al escucharlo.

"Las emociones están sobrevaloradas" dijo fríamente, Steve se volteo sobre la cama abrazando el cuerpo del ingeniero entre el suyo, perfectamente cubriéndolo, era tan cálido, disfrutaba demasiado los momentos en donde Tony era simplemente Tony, un humano sensible.

"Es lo único que tenemos, emociones" Steve dijo y apretó más los brazos alrededor de él, Tony besó tiernamente sus labios.

 **New York 09:00 AM**

Bucky subió al avión, releía los mensajes con Tony, no pudo evitar notar que d meses hacía acá Tony dejaba de ser tan detallista, tan atento, no sabía la razón pero tampoco sabía cómo había sido posible que no lo hubiese notado antes. Desde el inicio de la relación Stark lo despertaba con mensajes distintos, encontró una conversación de hace 5 meses.

 _Tony Stark (07:23PM):_

 _"¿Sabías que tenemos todas las probabilidades de fracaso a nuestro favor?"_

 _Me (07:23PM):_

 _"Te encanta ir contra corriente"_

 _Tony Stark (07:24PM):_

 _"Eso y tus ojos"_

Bucky instintivamente sonrió al leerlo, deslizó su dedo por la pantalla, se detuvo al ver el nombre de Steve.

 _Tony Stark (08:35AM):_

 _"_ _Steve es un idiota"_

 _Me (08:38AM):_

 _"Solo te hace falta conocerlo"_

 _Tony Stark (08:46AM):_

 _"Es estúpidamente moralista y de mentalidad tan tediosamente cuadrada"_

 _Me (08:46AM):_

 _"Viene de otro siglo amor, es normal"_

 _Tony Stark (08:48AM):_

 _"Tú también vienes de otro siglo"_

 _Me (08:48AM):_

 _"Personalidades, supongo"_

 _Tony Stark (08:50AM):_

 _"La razón por la que despiertas tú en mi cama y no él"_

Bucky arqueo la ceja, jamás había percibido la manera en que Tony involuntariamente los comparaba, tecleo en el buscador de mensajes la palabra "Steve"

182 resultados.

Wow, hablaba mucho de Steve con Tony.

 _Tony Stark (09:29PM):_

 _"Steve quiere que hagamos una reunión ¿A qué se refiere?"_

 _Me (09:29PM):_

 _"Una reunión, supongo"_

 _Tony Stark (09:30PM):_

 _"Genio"_

 _Me (09:30PM):_

 _"hahaha supongo que BBQ, refrescos, pizza tal vez, platica y música de fondo"_

 _Tony Stark (09:31PM):_

 _"¿Entonces cancelo las putas que pedí?"_

 _Me (09:31PM):_

 _"Tú estás en graves problemas"_

 _Bucky sonrió de nuevo y dio click aleatoriamente en otro mensaje._

 _Me (12:34AM):_

 _"¿Vas a venir a cenar? Te extraño"_

 _Tony Stark (12:53AM):_

 _"Me encantaría, pero Steve quiere que arreglemos el último papeleo de la misión"_

 _Me (03:23AM):_

 _"¿Vas a venir a dormir?"_

 _Tony Stark (07:42AM):_

 _"Supongo que me quedé dormido, perdón"_

Bucky notó en los mensajes que a partir de 3 meses atrás Tony cada vez se veía más forzado a quedarse con Steve a "terminar papeleo" "terminar estrategias" "terminar programas", se mordió el labio ¿Cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta? Además, había dejado de hablar mal de Steve…

 _Me (06:22AM):_

 _"Estoy sano y salvo, ¿tú?"_

 _Tony Stark (06:24AM):_

 _"_ _Me despertaste"_

 _Me (06:25AM):_

 _"_ _¿Hablaste con Steve?"_

 _Tony Stark (06:27AM):_

 _"No dijo nada interesante, te extraño"_

 _Me (06:27AM):_

 _"Tengo una sorpresa para ti"_

 _Tony Stark (06:28AM):_

 _"Espero seas tú desnudo"_

Entre todos los mensajes pudo dares cuenta de cómo los mensajes de Tony se habían hecho menos frecuentes y menos extensos, sintió un nudo en la garganta al encontrar entre los últimos mensajes uno en específico.

 _Tony Stark (03:27AM):_

 _"El color favorito de Steve no es azul ¿Cierto?"_

 _Me (03:29AM):_

 _"Rojo ¿Por qué?"_

 _Tony Stark (03:30AM):_

 _"No hay razón, buenas noches"_

 _Me (03:31AM):_

 _"Debe haber una razón por la que me mandes mensajes en la madrugada referentes a él"_

 _Tony Stark (03:31AM):_

 _"Perdón, sigo trabajando, creí que tú igual"_

 _Me (03:32AM):_

 _"Has pasado demasiadas noches fuera de la torre ¿Es muy necesario para Steve que estés ahí?"_

 _Tony Stark (03:33AM):_

 _"_ _Indispensable"_

 _Me (03:33AM):_

 _"Para mí es indispensable tenerte en la cama también, deberías hacerme caso a mí y no a él"_

 _Tony Stark (03:42AM):_

 _"No seas así Bucks, sabes que esto es solo trabajo"_

 _Me (03:44AM):_

 _"Te amo Tony ¿Recuérdalo sí?"_

 _Tony Stark (03:48AM):_

 _"Yo más James, yo más"_

Bucky cerró los ojos, el avión volaba estable y su mente intentaba recordar aquellas fechas, no fue difícil hacer coincidir los hechos, ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiese visto antes? Chilló los dientes e intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que eran casualidades, que Stark jamás le haría algo así. Porque después de todo lo que habían pasado, sobretodo él, para poder hacer esto una relación formal… Tony no lo tiraría por la borda, no era esa clase de persona.

Sin embargo el recuerdo de Steve en la Stark Expo de este año, vistiendo unos jeans rasgados y una camisa roja, se veía tan brillante, tan alegre, su sonrisa inocente y sus ojos destellaban felicidad. Recordó como Steve había luchado casi patéticamente por estar cerca de Tony, pero como era un evento de impacto mundial, Stark había sido asechado por los medios, él obviamente había estado a su lado todo el evento, sin embargo Steve lo cazaba en sus tiempos libres, Tony había sonreído gentil, y le había prestado atención, inclusive había reído algo con él.

Esa misma noche Tony intentó salir de la torre, y él, él que sentía un maldito presentimiento lo había retenido con lo único que sabía lo retenía: sexo.

Después de esa noche Steve se había mostrado agresivo, cerrado e inclusive distinto con todos. Se había vuelto más frío, más cerrado, inclusive con él… y Tony, Tony había vuelto a tomar.

Los hechos eran tan claros que causaban un dolor en su pecho.

"Calmado James, solo son especulaciones"

Ojala lo fuesen.

 **Australia 10:24 AM**

Natasha dejó caer sobre la mesa de centro de la sala los uniformes de la misión.

"Concluí mi parte, es su turno de entrar en acción" dijo con un leve sonrisa y un plato lleno de cereal en sus manos.

"Ya repasamos la estrategia, entraremos mañana a las 7" Tony dijo sonriente, su cabeza recargada en los muslos de Steve, el Capitán acariciaba tiernamente su cabello largo castaño, su mirada fija en los uniformes.

"¿Crees que sea fácil?" Steve preguntó algo preocupado.

"No, pero confío en ustedes" ella dijo con una ligera sonrisa y Tony torció los ojos.

"Steve, yo me encargaré de todo. Por supuesto que será fácil" Steve soltó una risa burlesca.

Se escucharon varios golpes en la puerta.

"Debe ser la pizza" Tony dijo con algo de emoción y Natasha levantó la mirada verde, la puerta estaba sin seguro.

"Pasa" Steve dijo fijando de nuevo su vista en la pantalla.

Los tres héroes absortos viendo Big Hero.

"En la mesa está el dinero" Tony dijo sin voltear.

"Buenos días amor"

La voz tan familiar de Bucky hizo que los tres saltaran en sí, giraron la cabeza automáticamente.

Bucky estaba de pie con una maleta chica negra en su espalda, vestía jeans oscuros, botas negras, una playera de resaque gris oscura, su cabello largo sostenido en un pequeño chongo y sus ojos azules se habían tornado oscuros, Tony sabía el significado de esa mirada: Estaba molesto.

Y cualquier lo hubiera estado al encontrar a su fiancee recostado tan cómodamente en las piernas de su mejor amigo, Tony se levantó rápido y caminó hasta él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" la pregunta salió algo agresiva y Bucky abrió más los ojos.

"A mí también me da gusto verte" dijo sarcástico, observando de reojo a Steve que permanecía petrificado en el sillón.

Tony entonces notó que no era la mejor manera de recibirlo y se acercó a él, lo abrazó sinceramente porque aunque la necesidad de él ya no era perceptible, sentía una felicidad espontanea al verlo.

Bucky lo estrujó en sus brazos dirigiéndole una mirada aguda a Steve que los contemplaba con mirada rota, James lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo beso vorazmente, el Capitán tuvo que desviar la mirada y Natasha se mordió el labio.

"Te extrañaba" Tony mintió de una manera tan convincente que Steve sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho, un dolor tan extraño capaz de robarle el aliento.

"Yo más Tony" Bucky dijo sincero y lo besó de nuevo.

"¿Desayunaste?" Stark preguntó intentando sonar casual, porque sabía que no era una buena decisión dejar que Bucky estuviese en el apartamento, antes podía manejar casi con maestría la tensión entre Steve y él, sin embargo ahora se sentía completamente desprotegido y vulnerable, temía que cualquier acción de él lo delatara.

"No"

"Conozco un lugar cerca, vamos" Tony dijo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de James, lo jaló hacía afuera del apartamento, Steve levantó la mirada sobre su hombro, sus ojos luchaban por retener las lágrimas y su garganta ahogaba varios gritos, Bucky lo notó.

Lo conocía perfectamente, había sido la misma mirada que le había dado a Howard cuando Peggy y él salían a cenar fondue. Sintió su estómago volcarse y bajó la mirada, era insoportable contemplar la mirada destruida de Steve, esos ojos azul cielo completamente pálidos, sin brillo.

Volteo de frente a ver a Tony que sonreía natural, sus ojos castaños magnéticos.

No, Tony jamás le haría esto a Steve… ni a él. Intentó convencerse de eso todo el camino hacia la playa.

"No puedes estar así toda la vida" Era la voz de Natasha y sonaba más dura de lo normal.

"Lo amo Nat"

"Amate más a ti mismo Steve, Tony puede mantenerlos así por años"

"Él solo está confundido"

Natasha gruñó molesta.

"Que te busque cuando se aclare su mente"

Steve levantó su mirada azul, patéticamente llena de lágrimas, la mirada verde de la pelirroja destellaba enfurecida.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde cuando Tony y Bucky volvieron al apartamento, Stark gozaba en ese momento de un incentivo al ego, había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para que ninguno de los dos lo odiara aún.

Entraron al apartamento, estaba solo, extrañamente limpio.

"¿Nat?" Tony preguntó algo alarmado ¿se habrían ido sin él?"

La puerta de su recamara se abrió, Steve salió vistiendo unos jeans decolorados y una playera demasiado ajustada color blanco, una mochila al hombro.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Pasaremos la noche en otro lado para darles… privacidad"

"No es necesario" Tony dijo impulsivamente, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

"No es ningún problema, te deje el uniforme en la cama. Te veo mañana a las 7 afuera del sitio acordado"

Tony dio un paso hacia adelante intentando tocarlo, contrajo su mano instintivamente, la puerta del apartamento se cerró y un vacío comenzó a ahogarlo.

Steve se iba.

Entre el frenesí del abandono y la incontrolable angustia Tony ignoró por completo a Bucky y salió del apartamento, James lo siguió al principio sin embargo se contuvo y decidió quedarse en ese mismo piso, escuchaba perfectamente los pasos desesperados de Tony, la reacción de Stark había causado un sabor amargo en su boca, sus latidos iban incrementando velocidad.

"Steve no… no te vayas" Escuchó la voz de Tony, sonaba rota, a punto de perder el control y sollozar.

"¿Y para qué mierda quieres que me quede Tony?"

Tony. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que Steve le decía Tony y no Stark, sintió un golpeteo en el pecho. Los había escuchado pelear numerosas veces, sin embargo jamás con esta intensidad en sus voces.

"Solo… no te vayas" Tony repitió, su voz vibraba dejando escapar el primer sollozo.

"Tú puedes seguir en este juego pero yo ya no, no puedo dormir en la habitación contigua y escucharte gemir su nombre justo cuando hace una noche gritabas el mío"

La voz de Steve era áspera y Bucky sabía por sus tonalidades que lloraba, los sollozos de Tony eran más audibles, y Bucky intentó cubrir su boca para no romper en llanto, las palabras de Steve perforándolo. "….cuando hace una noche gritabas el mío"

Todas sus sospechas habían sido ciertas.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos nublados de lágrimas contenidas y este deseo asesino de dañar algo, golpear lo que fuera…. Enloquecía en silencio.

"No es un juego" Tony dijo casi inaudiblemente.

"¿Entonces qué es? Dímelo, por favor porque no tienes idea como me duele verte con él… Me mata Tony, me mata verte con él y seguir aquí esperando las noches que te escapas de él, las sobras de tus pocos tiempos libres"

"Tú sabías la situación, y aun así te metiste…" Tony elevó la voz, olvidándose siquiera de que podría ser escuchado.

"Me metí" Steve soltó una risa amarga

"Tenía todo bajo control, todo sería perfecto si no…" Tony cortó sus palabras abruptamente.

"¿Si no qué? ¿Si no te hubiera dicho que te amaba?" Steve gritó molesto.

"Te dije que no lo merecía" La voz de Stark era fúnebre, helada.

"Pero así es la vida Stark, por más que quiero odiarte no puedo. Así como tú juegas a no sentir, yo jugaba a que esto era solo sexo"

"No estoy jugando" La voz de Tony se escuchaba casi insignificante a comparación de los gritos de Steve, sin embargo era letal.

"¿Me amas o no?" Steve gritó entre las lágrimas y el vacío en el pecho que lo consumía.

Tony abrió los ojos castaños, sus labios temblaron sin embargo no dijo nada, Steve le regaló una sonrisa rota, sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, sus ojos azules opacos.

No dijo nada, dio media vuelta y bajo las últimas escaleras, salió del edificio.

Tony permaneció estático, su mente repitiéndole una y otra vez las palabras de Steve, Sí, sí lo amaba carajo. ¿Por qué era tan malditamente cobarde?

Bucky.

Sintió la necesidad de gritar, de tomar, del alcohol raspando su garganta y bloqueando sus recuerdos, pego las rodillas al pecho y enterró su frente, rompió en llanto audible y desvergonzado. Escuchó pasos por las escaleras…


	9. Chapter 9

Sintió una mirada penetrante, unos pasos continuos y fuertes retumbando en la madera de las escaleras, levantó la mirada nublada solo para contemplar a aquel tan conocido hombre dirigirse a la puerta del edificio. Mierda.

Generalmente cuando se juega a dividirse se acepta conscientemente la probabilidad de perder a uno de ambos, el tiempo para que la bomba explote es directamente proporcional a la astucia del que pretende jugar. El ego de Tony lo había hecho creer en algún punto que no solo podía mantener a ambos en el juego, sino también armar situaciones incómodas que envolvieran a los tres, no era más que una dosis diaria de adrenalina y el escape a una decisión que tarde o temprano debía tomar.

La vida jamás actúa acorde a generalidades.

Perder a ambos el mismo día, al mismo instante, bajo el mismo frenesí de emociones descontroladas, eso jamás lo había imaginado.

La repentina desesperación lo hizo levantarse demasiado rápido para alcanzar a quién resultaba ser la verdadera víctima, entre tropezones y mareos por la embriagante cantidad de adrenalina, cayó de rodillas patéticamente a centímetros de las botas negras de Bucky, sollozó audiblemente y James intentó reunir todas sus fuerzas para no voltearlo a ver, salió del edificio.

La puesta de sol se alzaba y el cielo adquiría tonalidades rojizas que producían reflejos casi artísticos en el mar, James caminaba sin dirección alguna, sin motivo, huyendo de Tony y al mismo tiempo queriendo encararlo, la rabia le contaminaba los sentidos y sentía que en cualquier momento podría perder el control. Su débil salud mental lo hacía temerse a sí mismo.

"Bucky!" Escuchó un grito lejano e intentó caminar más de prisa, tomó calles diversas, escuchaba los desesperados pasos detrás de él.

No quería verlo, no soportaría la mirada que para él lucía tan sincera, que ingenuo. Su mente no dejaba de repetir las palabras que había escuchado entre ambos, la sola posible imagen de Steve con Tony le revolvía el estómago y hacían que su latido lanzara un viento helado a través de sus venas.

¿Qué él no había sido suficiente?

Maldita sea. Sentía que se ahogaba entre las abundantes dudas.

"Bucky por favor" la voz de Stark sonaba agitada, incapaz de seguirle el paso sin embargo intentándolo hasta su último aliento, que estupidez ¿Cómo había permitido que alguien tan miserablemente humano como Stark pudiera destruirlo de esta manera? A él, una persona que había vivido toda clase de abuso y tortura desde una adolescencia disfuncional. Tony no era nada en comparación a él.

Y Steve mierda, ¿Cómo un ícono nacional había permitido doblegarse ante alguien tan vacío como Stark?

El repentino coraje había encendido la mecha de pólvora necesaria para al menos por el momento cegar cualquier afecto que tuviera por Tony. Cuando escuchó los jadeos afónicos viniendo del hombre que lo seguía se dio media vuelta, encarándolo.

"Bucky… yo" la voz de Tony era entrecortada y tuvo que apoyarse sobre sus rodillas para poder mantenerse respirando, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, hacía demasiadas décadas que no corría de esa manera.

"¿Qué? Te escucho atentamente Stark"

La voz de Bucky era hostil e irónica, y el peso del apellido lo hizo estremecerse.

¿Qué podía decir?

¿Perdón?

Era estúpido.

Sin embargo ¿De qué otra manera retenerlo?

"Perdón" Tony murmuró en voz ahogada, sus ojos castaños fijos en la reacción de Bucky, lucía increíblemente distinto. Soltó una risa ácida.

"¿De verdad? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?"

Tony estaba a punto de hablar, no sabía bien que decir, pero sabía que debía decir algo, lo que fuera para convencerlo, para que se quedara, para no lastimarlo…más.

"¿Sabes que el perdón se pide cuando cometes algo por accidente? Meterse en la cama de mi mejor amigo no es precisamente un accidente, que lo hicieras innumerables veces e inclusive después de estar con él llegaras conmigo, eso es completamente intencional Stark y pedir perdón es el acto más cobarde que puedes hacer"

La voz de Bucky parecía calmada, sin embargo Tony lo conocía y sabía que estaba en una postura inquebrantable, demasiado firme, demasiado fuerte, sintió un temor instintivo despertar sus sentidos. El argumento era demasiado bueno, demasiado cierto e irrevocable.

"No sé, no sé qué decirte" dijo sincero con la voz rota y la mirada suplicante, no sabía que haría sin él, sin Steve, eran las únicas dos personas con las que hablaba, con las que sentía, un pánico lo hizo estremecerse en un escalofrío. La soledad agitándolo.

Bucky permaneció serio, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y aunque las secaba agresivamente se veía inclusive más desecho que Steve, Tony sintió la tan humana necesidad de regresar el tiempo, jamás quiso ocasionarle esto a Bucky, jamás tuvo la intención de crear esta nube de culpas y odios.

"Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldita sea?" El grito de James lo hizo saltar.

Por qué.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y temblaron en busca de respuesta. Sus pupilas de dilataron con una sola idea en su mente: No había razón alguna.

Era una cadena de impulsos y oleadas placenteras de adrenalina, era un capricho cumplido que se había tornado adictivo, era solo una de sus tantas aventuras, una prueba a sí mismo que podía dominar a las personas, que podía ser inmune a los instintos débiles humanos, siempre había criticado la idea patética del amor, y se sentía aun firme ante sus palabras.

"Supongo que para mostrarme a mí mismo que podía tenerlo" Tony dijo sincero y Bucky soltó otra risa seca, esta vez su llanto comenzaba a descontrolarse, Stark se debatía entre el impulso de abrazarlo y la evidente hostilidad que James representaba en este instante. Hubo un breve momento de silencio, Bucky se tragaba las palabras y se secaba las lágrimas, usaba todas sus fuerzas para no quebrantarse, para mantenerse íntegro.

El cielo comenzaba a perder la luz natural y el alumbrado público se encendió.

Los ojos azules oceánicos se levantaron agresivos.

"No. No te creo" dijo como quien descubre un secreto guardado por décadas, su mirada brillante de coraje y sus labios fruncidos, caminó hacía Stark tomándolo agresivamente de la playera, lo estampó contra el muro de ladrillo aparente rojizo.

"Es cierto" Tony dijo con voz entrecortada, el miedo y la culpa hablaban más que su ingenio.

"Si hubiera sido un reto habría sido una sola vez, ¿Crees que no lo notó? Tus encuentros esporádicos con desconocidos"

Tony tragó saliva difícilmente, la monogamia nunca había sido su fuerte sin embargo creía que la discreción sí lo era. Estaba de nuevo y como siempre, equivocado.

"Yo…" intentó justificarse estúpidamente y Bucky lo soltó, se mantuvo rígido contra el muro, los huesos de su espalda helándose. Cerró la boca.

"No me interesa eso porque han sido tus arranques de sexo e iban disminuyendo, pero con él… ¿Por qué con Steve mantuviste una relación? El sexo no me importa Tony, es esto" dijo y recargó su gélida mano en el pecho del ingeniero.

"Yo no…" Y no, jamás lo había pensado, porque una persona tan helada y analítica como él siempre llegaba a respuestas contundentes, respuestas que en ocasiones quería evitar.

"¿Lo amas?" preguntó con voz quebrada y Stark se sintió ahogado.

No quería profundizar en ello sin embargo la mirada oceánica de Bucky estaba tan rota, lo había herido de la manera más vil, más voluntaria y cobarde, en ese instante decidió que no podía seguir con esa red de mentiras, de juegos y estrategias. Bucky no lo merecía, no merecía este embrollo en el que él lo había metido, no podía hacer nada para que se quedara, ni para remediarlo, solo podía ser sincero.

Cerró los ojos y con labios temblorosos habló.

"Sí"

Fue un murmullo sin embargo a Bucky lo agitó como si hubiese sido un grito, en un impulso sin razonamiento lo empujó con toda su fuerza hacía el muro de ladrillo, los huesos tronaron y un grito helado salió de los labios de Tony, intentó levantarse sin embargo el dolor punzante en su espalda hacía que sus brazos temblaran, eran incapaces de soportarlo.

"¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?" Bucky gritó perdiendo completamente el control, Tony no tenía respuesta para eso, o tal vez sí la tenía, siempre la había tenido.

"¡Contéstame!" Grito alterado, empujándolo con la pierna, manteniendo algo de cuidado en no ser demasiado agresivo con él, Tony levantó la mirada intentando ponerse de pie. Fue inútil.

"Tal vez solo quería asegurarme que ya no lo quería"

"¿Qué ya no lo querías? ¿Ya? ¿Lo querías?"

"Antes de ti, siempre fue él" Tony confesó con la mirada clavada en el piso, era incapaz de voltearlo a ver a los ojos, Bucky maldijo entre dientes y se detuvo numerosas veces del impulso de atacarlo, cerraba los puños temblando incontrolado, las ganas de asfixiarlo lo enloquecían. Lo odiaba tanto.

"¿Tenías razón sabes? No eres nada de lo que los medios describen, eres peor, egoísta, ególatra, narcisista, auto-destructivo, vacío. Podrás parecer interesante al principio, pero dime Stark cuando duermas solo en tu lujosa torre piensa no en todas las personas que estuvieron contigo sino en las que realmente te extrañan, te apuesto que ni siquiera Pepper aparece en la lista"

Las palabras bien armadas suelen ser el mejor armamento que el hombre puede poseer, las palabras bien armadas y además verídicas se convierten en una bomba atómica.

Por la mente del ingeniero pasaron en ráfaga todos los momentos compartidos con Bucky, las risas, las noches, los viajes, el éxtasis de sentirse inmortal y su breve etapa de felicidad y fidelidad voluntaria. Todo se desvanecía efímeramente frente a sus ojos, ya nada volvería a ser igual, la ilusión de una vida no era más que un tumulto de recuerdos que la edad y la amnesia le robarían sin consideración.

Sintió un pánico sacudirlo. Solo. Las palabras de Bucky eran inteligentes, sabían cómo navajear su yugular sin necesidad de tocarlo, sintió cómo el aliento se escapaba de su cuerpo. Aquel hombre caminaba en dirección opuesta y él era incapaz de decirle algo, de rogarle que se quedara. Intentó cerrar los ojos e imaginar que todo estaba bien, que esta no era más que una de sus numerosas pesadillas cuando indagaba en las consecuencias de sus actos. El dolor en su espalda le recordaba lo real que era esto.

"No te vayas" dijo patéticamente y Bucky soltó otra risa, se veía completamente demente.

"¿Me vas a pedir lo mismo que le pediste a Steve? ¿Y qué? ¿Te quedarás con quién se quede?"

No. No quería tomar esa decisión ahorita, de hecho no quería tomarla jamás.

"Quédate conmigo" Tony dijo patéticamente y Bucky soltó una risa, caminó hacia él y se acuclilló a su lado, lo tomó suavemente del mentón.

"Mi querido Tony, ¿De verdad creíste que después de todo esto yo te perdonaría?"

La frialdad de sus palabras hizo que temblara involuntariamente, sus ojos cristalinos y sus lágrimas silenciosas.

"Elegiste a la persona equivocada, él es el noble en esta historia. Al final de cuentas nadie nunca cambia ¿Sabes? Tú siempre vas a ser un egoísta solitario, así como yo siempre voy a ser un mercenario. Steve es diferente a nosotros y lo sabes, pero vamos, toma tu oportunidad, pídeselo ahora a él, siempre ha sido tu segunda opción, la que tienes segura"

Esas palabras habían sido suficientes para quebrantar completamente su estado anímico, fue como si con un mazo se golpeara su cubo de concreto, entre las grietas los cientos de demonios que mantenían cautivos, salieron danzarines.

Era solo el inicio de la locura.


	10. Chapter 10

No, Steve jamás había sido su segunda opción. Intentó pensar en eso durante todo el tiempo que fue incapaz de ponerse en pie, sentía destrozada la espalda y si se movía levemente la respiración se le iba completamente. Bucky tenía razón, Steve era demasiado bueno, demasiado noble para haber accedido a este juego, para haber decidido perderlo todo por él.

¿Pero es que, en qué mierda estaba pensando?

¿En qué valía lo suficiente?

Él jamás podría ser lo que Steve buscaba, sin embargo ya lo era. Cerró los ojos y jadeo por un poco de aire, la noche cada vez se hacía más cruda y el frío extremo comenzaba a entumecer sus dedos, debía levantarse y volver al apartamento, pero volver ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué cara podía regresar a Nueva York después de que todos se enteraran de lo que había hecho con ambos? ¿Con qué cara vería a Steve después de haberle pedido tanto a él como a Bucky que se quedaran?

¿Bucky?

No podría verlo jamás, sin embargo en ese instante lo extrañaba hasta el dolor. El alumbrado público resultaba innecesario para la penumbra, pronto el extremo de muro en el cual se recargaba se oscureció por completo y escuchó los pasos ligeros de alguna rata que andaba cerca de él. Soltó un bufido de incredulidad e ironía, se sentía de nuevo en la década de los 80's en el Bronx recargado en un muro de ladrillo aparente con el brazo moreteado clamando heroína y su síndrome de abstinencia haciéndolo desear la muerte.

Qué ironía que el desamor causase el mismo dolor que la falta de heroína.

Después de perder completa consciencia de sus pies o manos sintió que la noche se había vuelto eterna, su respiración se iba entrecortando segundo a segundo, y sus pulmones comenzaban a doler, así como cuando se da el mal golpe al fumar crack.

Escuchó pasos más rítmicos y pesados que debían ser de un humano, pareciese que esta nueva presencia había asustado a la rata que se había acurrucado cerca de él, sintió una mordida en la pierna, el filo de dos agujas atravesándole la carne, lanzó un grito sordo, a los pocos segundos los ojos azules de Steve estaban a centímetros de él.

"Tony, todo estará bien. Todo irá bien" repetía en voz quebrada mientras intentaba idear la manera menos dolorosa de tomarlo en brazos.

"Volviste" dijo en su último aliento y Steve sonrió débilmente.

"Siempre por ti"

La misión había sido un completo fracaso y no solo Fury sino todo el equipo habían dejado de hablarle a Stark, todos uniéndose al dolor de Bucky y en menor escala al de Steve, a Tony realmente no le había importado, o al menos eso había dicho, su ingesta de alcohol opinaba completamente lo contrario, sus viejos hábitos tomando forma a su alrededor.

Él era un hombre solo, lo había sido antes de Pepper, después de Pepper, antes de los Vengadores y después de ellos, no necesitaba a nadie. A veces se reía para sí mismo, todos aún vivían en su torre, de su dinero, sin embargo no le dirigían la palabra por un hecho moralista que ni siquiera los involucraba a ellos, se había visto tentado más de una ocasión a tomar el traje y armar una guerra, sin embargo se detenía estúpidamente por Steve.

Steve, el único que jamás le había dejado de hablar, el que seguía llevándole comidas hasta el taller e intentaba patéticamente sacarle platica.

"¿En qué has estado trabajando?" Steve preguntó con una sonrisa sincera, estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón de piel que Tony había comprado hace más de un año exclusivamente para él.

"Física termonuclear" Tony respondió cortante sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, su atención fija en unos hologramas que desprendían miles de ecuaciones.

Steve sintió un brinco en el pecho, su mente torturándolo con el recuerdo de aquel Tony que sonreía, de todas aquellas tardes que había invertido en explicarle su trabajo, en como solía sentarse junto a él y darle un cálido beso en la mejilla mientras le preguntaba acerca de su día.

Tony no era ni siquiera la sombra de lo que solía ser.

Steve había estado consciente de las consecuencias, sabía que cuando Bucky se enterase se armaría una guerra, sin embargo ya habían pasado 3 meses y justo cuando Tony comenzaba a salir de su alcoholismo y depresión, justo cuando comenzaba a llegar con palomitas a media noche a tocar la puerta de su cuarto, Bucky se había arreglado la manera en que Tony se enterara que había vuelto a ser un mercenario con la justificación de que todos "Volvemos al monstruo que realmente somos"

El coraje de Steve había sido incontrolable, sabía perfectamente que su única intención era destruir a Tony y sí, lo había logrado. El alcohol se había hecho de nuevo participe en sus días y su apatía por vivir era tan notable que Steve había decidido no abandonarlo por temor a su autodestrucción tan natural.

Por los últimos 2 meses después de esa noticia, Steve había soportado toda clase de humillación, mal trato o rechazo por parte de Tony, a veces se sentía colmado por estas acciones tan destructivas y perdía esperanza en encontrar detrás de aquel extraño al hombre que amaba, sin embargo una ligera sonrisa de Stark era suficiente para darse cuenta que aún existía Tony, detrás de tanto alcohol.

"Estaba pensando, se abrió una nueva galería en el MOMA, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo" Steve dijo intentando de nuevo abrir conversación.

"No puedo"

Steve se mordió el labio e intento no lagrimear patéticamente por su inminente rechazo.

"Vamos, llevas 5 meses sin abandonar la torre, me gustaría que salieras conmigo" dijo y patéticamente se puso de pie buscando tocar de nuevo aquel cuerpo hostil y rígido, en cuanto Tony sintió el abrazo cálido cubriéndolo lo empujó agresivamente, la mirada de Steve estaba llena de incredulidad y dolor, Tony tuvo que tragar audiblemente para no caer en el instinto natural de abrazarlo.

"¿Es qué no entiendes Steve? No voy a estar contigo"

Y esas palabras habían dolido más que esos 5 meses de silencio.

"Lo que paso con Bucky no fue tu culpa" Steve dijo ya lagrimeando, su voz rota y su corazón palpitando agresivamente, Tony torció los ojos y soltó un bufido.

"Claro que lo fue, no te conviene estar conmigo"

"Cada quién toma las decisiones que le corresponden…"

"¿Decisiones? ¿Crees que Bucky decidió volver a ser un mercenario?"

"Claro que lo hizo"

"Yo lo orille a eso Steve ¿Qué no lo notas? La vida de una persona depende del azar que arroja las decisiones de las demás ¿No notas como estoy consumiéndote?" preguntó aún con la mirada seca y Steve no pudo hacer nada más que limpiar sus lágrimas y negarlo todo.

"Yo te amo"

"Por favor Steve, no seas ridículo" Tony dijo de una manera gélida, tanto que Steve sintió como su pulso se detenía y su llanto fue inevitable, dio un paso hacía Tony esperando una disculpa, un abrazo o al menos algo que desmintiera esta faceta de él que efectivamente lo consumía.

"Vete" Las palabras de Tony fueron concisas y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

"No lo dices en serio"

"Vete Steve, antes de que tenga que pedirle a Happy que te saque de aquí" Tony dijo las últimas palabras dándole la espalda, fingiendo sostener unas herramientas que descansaban sobre la mesa.

Fue el punto quiebre para ambos.

Steve entendió en ese momento que no podía seguir amando a Tony por lo que no era, corrió entre diversas calles de la ciudad, lloro a gritos y corrió hasta colapsar su cuerpo en un agotamiento que le permitiera distraer su mente de las palabras de Stark, de todos los buenos recuerdos que había tenido con él.

Era inútil.

Por su parte Tony en cuánto lo vio salir había caído sobre sus rodillas y llorado continuamente el tiempo que le llevo acabar con otra botella de Whiskey. Amaba a Steve, sin embargo el recuerdo constante de Bucky le trozaba el alma. Era mejor mantenerse al margen de las personas que amaba, al final siempre terminaba de alguna manera destruyéndolas.

Entre su dualidad de personalidad a veces pensaba que debía dejarse de este infierno al que diariamente se sometía, y simplemente decir lo que sentía. Por supuesto que este pensamiento solo acudía a él sobrio y en las últimas semanas jamás estaba sobrio.

Steve se recargó en un árbol intentando retomar el aliento, seguía llorando en contra de su voluntad y sus músculos temblaban implorando un descanso. Una mano delgada se posó sobre su hombro, volteo agresivo y encontró a esa mujer rubia mucho más baja que él sonriéndole.

"Te invitó un café, y no, no puedes negarte"

Lo que menos quería era un café con Sharon, su sentido común por otro lado le decía que aceptara, era la única manera de distraer su mente en este momento.

 _2 meses después_

Steve estaba sentado sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas, sus manos agiles sobre su moleskine negra, el último regalo de Stark, solo le quedaba una hoja en blanco. La mayoría eran bocetos de Tony, por no decir en su totalidad, se había abstenido de dibujarlo en los últimos 4 meses de completa ebriedad.

No quería recordarlo así.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta causando un golpe ensordecedor con el muro, Steve saltó algo asustado y no tuvo tiempo de ponerse en pie, Tony entró cayéndose de ebrio con los pasos perdidos pero la mirada destellante de enojo.

"No quiero que vuelvas a ver jamás a esa puta" gritó esas palabras de una manera tan coherente que por un instante Steve dudó acerca de su estado de consciencia, al ver como se tambaleaba suspiró cansado. Sí, seguía ebrio.

"No es una puta, es una amiga"

"Te vi besándola ¿Crees que soy idiota?" Tony preguntó llorando y Steve sintió como el coraje lo hacía levantarse.

"Sí la bese ¿Y qué?"

"No quiero verte con ella Steve, es una advertencia" dijo y dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto pero Steve lo tomó de la muñeca y lo empujo hacía él.

"¿Por qué yo sí podía ver todos los besos que le dabas a Bucky frente a mí y tú no puedes ver un solo beso que le di en el lobby?"

"Es diferente"

"¿Sí? ¿Por qué tú si puedes y yo no?"

"Vete al carajo" Tony dijo molesto e intento soltarse de su agarre. Steve lo empujó contra el muro y después de 7 meses, lo volvió a besar, Tony se derritió en su contacto, el sabor embriagante y penetrante de Stark lanzó una nausea en Steve sin embargo no rompió el beso, lo abrazó con cautela besando tiernamente cada fragmento de su piel, Tony fue el que se separó llorando.

"No quiero que estés conmigo pero no soporto verte con nadie" dijo sincero y Steve le dio una sonrisa torcida.

"Estoy contigo"

"No Steve, la vida es un juego de azar y tarde o temprano acabaré consumiéndote"

"Yo decido estar contigo" dijo inútilmente buscando una tregua entre ambos, buscando volver a ver a Tony sobrio después de 3 meses de alcoholismo diario y una congestión alcohólica.

Tony se soltó de su agarre y bajó las escaleras a tropezones, Steve lo siguió sin dudarlo hasta su taller, cerró la puerta de cristal tras de él.

"¡Las decisiones son irrelevantes, la vida no es nada más que un juego de azar que nos pone en distintas situaciones para probarnos! Para burlarse de nuestra debilidad patéticamente humana" Tony se tambaleaba entre la casi inconsciencia, caminó hasta uno de los escritorios de cristal con notable dificultad, Steve lo siguió algo molesto al ver el piso tapizado de distintas botellas, llevaba meses sin haber bajado al sótano, se paró justamente enfrente de él, el mueble siendo lo único que los dividía.

Odiaba tener que verlo así, odiaba la irresponsabilidad de Stark al ponerse completamente ebrio y odiaba en sobremanera su cobardía al tomar decisiones. La vida no era para nada una cuestión de azar.

"La vida es un plan Tony, formado en base a decisiones voluntarias" dejó salir sus palabras con un temple helado, su mirada azul fija en aquel hombre que aun sostenía el vaso con un sobrante de Whiskey puro.

"¿Fue un plan que estuvieras aquí? ¿Qué perdieras a tu mejor amigo por mí? ¿Qué tu honorabilidad cayera por estar conmigo? ¿Qué Bucky perdiese esperanza en la vida y volviera a ser un mercenario?"

Steve chilló los dientes, sus ojos cristalinos y su corazón desembocado. No, Tony no había sido el culpable de esto, era una cuestión de decisiones y consecuencias.

"No, fue mi decisión"

"¿Decidiste enamorarte de mí?" Tony lanzó la pregunta en un grito grave, lo que restaba de su cordura y energía saliendo en las lágrimas de coraje que comenzaban a mojar sus mejillas.

Steve pensó la pregunta detenidamente sin quitar la mirada de Stark, lo había visto ebrio y mal demasiadas veces en su vida, más de las que le hubiera gustado, sin embargo esta vez había durado más de 4 meses y Tony, Tony se veía destrozado, de una manera que inclusive él dudaba pudiese volver a juntar, estaba consumido por la culpa, por la estúpida crítica y su victimización tan infantil, cerró los ojos molesto.

"Tenías razón, fue mi decisión meterme en tu cama aun sabiendo todo" Steve dijo sincero, cada palabra sintiéndose como un peso menos en su cuerpo, porque a pesar de saberlo, jamás lo había dicho en voz alta, Tony soltó una risa lastimera y se llevó su mano libre al cabello dando un largo trago de Whiskey.

"No te pregunté eso Steve"

"No, no fue mi decisión enamorarme de ti, pero no me arrepiento de un segundo contigo Tony, te amo"

Tony cerró los ojos automáticamente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, las lágrimas humedecían su rostro y el sabor amargo a desesperanza lo ahogaba.

"Si tú me amas…"

"Sí, te amo ¿Y de qué sirve que te amé Steve?" Tony preguntó algo agresivo con aliento entrecortado, Steve se detuvo en seco, era la primera vez que Tony le decía que lo amaba, sus ojos se humedecieron naturalmente y la ilusiva esperanza ocasiono un viento tibio en su interior "¿De qué sirve si la vida no es nada que una madeja de azar?"

"No creo eso" dijo con una sonrisa involuntaria, las palabras de Tony en su mente "te amo" Tony soltó otra risa amarga, dejó el vaso de alcohol sobre la mesa y abrió uno de los cajones de cristal del escritorio

"Comprobémoslo, tomaré una decisión, sin embargo la vida y su azar terminarán marcando el destino"

Steve no tuvo realmente tiempo para entender a lo que Tony se refería, su corazón se detuvo al momento que vio como Tony sacaba un revolver antiguo, introdujo una bala e hizo girar la rueda. La incredulidad heló sus sentidos, sin embargo su mirada no mentía, Tony estaba decidiendo jugarse la vida, justo delante de él. Steve intentó rodear el escritorio hasta llegar a él, el dedo se encontraba ya en el gatillo, el final del arma en la sien.

Steve sintió como su vida entera pendía de un hilo, el momento se convirtió en una serie de capturas en cámara lenta donde observaba cada detalle con agónico detenimiento, la fragilidad humana de Tony y su alcoholismo eran los que tomaban esta decisión, no era realmente Tony, siempre había sido radical y autodestructivo sin embargo jamás lo había considerado suicida.

Se abalanzó sobre él lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, observo a detalle los ojos castaño oscuro, cristalinos y húmedos en llanto, sus cejas espesas enmarcando una mirada desgarrante pero llena de una ternura absoluta, sus facciones firmes se veían desafiantes, y sus labios deletrearon un "Te amo" inaudible.

Tony era un hombre práctico, a pesar de los grados de alcohol que lo nublaban y de su falso predicar sobre el destino, él creía en los números, en lo comprobable, en lo tangible. Tenía 1 de 6 oportunidades en contra, 5 a favor. Si hablamos de estadística esto no era más que un juego suicida que crispaba su espalda de adrenalina. Lo que se veía como una buena decisión tomada en un pésimo momento.

"¡Tony!" Un grito entre llanto se escuchó y en cámara lenta Tony apretó el gatillo.

Un sonido ensordecedor ahogo el grito de Steve, el olor a pólvora y el eco tortuoso retumbando en sus sentidos y comprobando su teoría.


End file.
